Amor al doble
by Queen Nightmare
Summary: Todos enfrentan muchos problemas por Sasuke, quien lo vea deve matarlo...pero en pleno problema aparecealguien que tiene un lazo muy grande con el Uchiha, es de su misma sangre...se parece a el...pero tambien Sasuke regresa...¿quiere llevarse a Sakura?
1. Sasuke?

AMOR AL DOBLE

Sasuke?

Hace tres años que Uchiha Sasuke dejo la aldea de Konoha, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, dejo una gran mancha de color tristeza y soledad en las personas mas cercanas a el, entre ellas a su mejor amigo y…a la mujer que lo maba desde que eran pequeños, quien hizo mucho por el, quien se esforzó por mostrarle que ella era perfecta para el…pero el no lo vio de esa manera…

Un chico de cabellos negros esta entrenado, trae una capa negra con nubes rojas. Desenvaina su espada, en un segundo corta 10 de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor sin ningún esfuerzo, pero derepente detiene una gigantesca espada que se dirigía a su cuello, sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Suigetsu…deja de jugar…-Dice mirando a la dirección desde donde fue lanzada la espada con una mirada seria e indiferente.

-Uy…lo siento- Dijo burlonamente. El chico tenía su cabello blanco, dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón y tenía la misma capa que el pelinegro.

-Hmp-

-Oye! Suigetsu! Mejor deja de hacer tonterías, madura quieres- Dijo una chica pelirroja, con lentes y la misma capa que los otros dos, tras ella venia un chico muy alto de cabellos naranjas, bestia igual.

-Maldita cuatro ojos…-Dijo casi en susurro pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara.

-Que dijiste?!!-

-Karin, Suigetsu!, paren- Ordeno el pelinegro con rudeza.

-Moo Sasuke, no dejas que me divierta-

-Mejor cállate idiota!-

-Cállense los dos- Los dos chicos obedecieron al instante. Sasuke masajeo su cien derecha y envaino su espada con fastidio.

-Te pasa algo Sasuke?-Pregunto el chico de cabellos naranjas.

-No…-Les dio la espalda.

-Ahora que haz derrotado a Danzou… ¿Qué aras?, recuerda que tus antiguos compañeros te están buscando para matarte- Hablo Suigetsu.

-No se…aun no lo se…-Camino perdiéndose entre los árboles dejando a sus compañeros intrigados por su actitud de ese día, si que se estaba comportando muy, muy extraño.

* * *

En otra parte, en Konoha, unos ancianos hablaban en el bosque, parecía que eran los consejeros del Hokage,

-Koharu! ¿Lo dices enserio?- Dijo el viejo.

-Homura…tú sabes que yo nunca digo mentiras-

-Pero!...-Se elogio de hombros-…esto es…increíble-

-Lo se…pero así es…después del ataque a Konoha por Akatsuki…"el" despertó-

-Pero ahora que hacemos?...¿Donde esta el?-

-Pues…-Suspiro-…ya sabes donde-

-En…-

-El templo Nakano- Termino la señora.

-Asegúrate de que no salga del templo…es muy peligroso-

-No creo que sea peligroso…pero tenemos que ir con el, le dije que no saliera, pero no le he contado lo que paso con su clan…ni nada de lo que ocurrió después del accidente-

-Se lo tenemos que decir?-

-Por supuesto que si…después de todo cuando salga no encontrara a nadie de sus seres queridos…no pensé que Sasuke se fuera a ir de la aldea-

-Yo tampoco pensé que fuera capas…tal vez si hubiera sabido que…-

-Pero el hubiera ya ni existe Homura-

-Tienes razón…hay que ir con el chico-

-Si-

* * *

Una chica de cabellos rosas corría por las calles pobladas de Konoha, parecía un poco preocupada.

-Maldición…-Mascullo mientras aceleraba un poco mas.

Cerca, pudo vislumbrar dos figuras conocidas, al llegar los saludo.

-Perdón por llegar tarde jeje, es solo que Tsunade-sama me encargo algunas cosas y pues…je-Dijo mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Esta bien, Sakura-chan-Hablo el chico rubio.

-Si no importa…-Sonrío el pelinegro.

-Gracias, Naruto, Sai…-Devolvió la sonrisa

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a…-volteo hacia donde había una pequeña tienda de ramen-…RAMEN!!!- Grito emocionado ante las miradas fastidiadas de sus compañeros.

-Vamos Naruto, comamos en otra parte por una sola vez ¿no?-

-Pero…SAKURA-CHAN!! El ramen es lo mejor que pueda existir!-

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada contigo, Naruto-

-Je, je, je-

-Sasuke se quejaba de el ramen?-Pregunto Sai.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se quedaron en shock, ese nombre, ese nombre les dolía que fuera mencionado, mas con lo que se estaba planeado que pasara, el fue su amigo, su compañero en muchas misiones, fue como un hermano para ellos, pero termino trisionandolos, a ellos y a la aldea, ya no era un Ninja de Konoha, ya no era mas su camarada.

-Sasuke-kun…-Dijo Sakura casi en susurro.

-Ah!, este…perdón por hacer esa pregunta…-Intento arreglar.

-No te preocupes Sai…vamos! Al ramen!-Sonrío y entro corriendo a Ichiraku.

Los otros lo miraron un poco comprensivos, no aun seguía muy preocupado por Sasuke, se notaba a distancia.

* * *

Los ancianos caminaban por una cueva un poco obscura, solo tenían una antorcha, bajaban por unas escaleras. La cuaba era tenebrosa no se sabe que secretos guardaba…o bueno, eso pronto se sabría.

Los consejeros llegan a hasta donde hay una puerta de madera, en ella esta pintado el signo de los Uchiha. La anciana Koharu se acerco a la puerta y toco. La puerta se abrió de par en par ante la mirada desesperada del consejero Homura, pero cuando vio a la persona quien la abrió su cara cambio para mostrar un semblante aliviado, observo bien a la persona de pies a cabeza, era un chico de tez blanca, ojos como el carbón al igual que su cabello pero con un pequeño destello azulado era corto y algunos mechones estaban en su rostro, traía puesto un pantalón azul marino, sus sandalias eran negras, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, manoplas y la banda de la aldea en su cuello.

-Es idéntico…-Murmuro el viejo.

-Hola, Homura-san, Koharu-san- Sonrío amablemente.

-Eisuke, Veo que ya te has cambiado de ropas-Dijo la vieja Koharu.

-Si, ya llevaba mucho con las otras ropas…después de todo llevo 9 años con ellas-

-Valla…si que eres diferente a tu hermano-

-Homura-san…usted sabe donde esta mi hermano? Quiero verlo-Se puso un poco angustiado.

El anciano solo se quedo en silencio ante la mirada de angustia del chico pelinegro.

-Eisuke…precisamente de eso hemos venido a hablarte-

-He?-

-Veras…-Carraspeo la garganta-…tu hermano…-

-Koharu, será mejor que le expliques…desde lo que paso después del accidente-

-Si, tienes razón, discúlpame…Eisuke…cuando tuviste ese accidente en tu misión, fue muy doloroso para tu familia mas para tu hermano ya que su lazo es mucho mas fuerte por ser gemelos…el que quedaras en coma y el peligro de que murieras en ese estado causo que tu hermano quedara en un estado de shock, por lo que tus padres optaron por…-Se encogió de hombros-…le borraron a tu hermano los recuerdos que tenia de ti, como si no hubieras existido, pero no solo a el, si no también a tu hermano mayor, ellos siguieron su vida como si tu nunca hubieras existido-

-Que? E-eso…es…-

-Aun no termino- Lo interrumpió-…meses después…Itachi mato a todo el clan, incluyendo a tu padre y madre…-

-Y S-Sasuke…espere…el esta vivo…-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Por alguna razón…lo siento, es como si tuviera una conexión muy fuerte con el…de echo, conozco técnicas que no conocía antes del incidente-

-Aun hay más…-

-Uh?-

-Itachi huyo…pero después de la muerte del tercero…-

-El tercero murió?-

-Fue asesinado por Orochimaru, en el ataque a Konoha durante las finales del examen chunnin…pero esa es otra historia…después del funeral Itachi regreso, al parecer pertinacia a una organización llamada Akatsuki quien quería el poder de los bijuus…Sasuke peleo contra el pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlo, quedo lastimado, pero la nueva Hokage, Tsunade, lo curo, tras eso Sasuke decidió irse de la aldea, seducido por Orochimaru, para así poder conseguir el poder para matar a Itachi, lo que quería era la venganza... después ,según hemos escuchado, mato a Orochimaru, formo un equipo y se unió a Akatsuki, atento contra la vida de los 5 kages en una de sus reuniones y mato a nuestro sexto hokage Danzou…ya hasta ahí no sabemos mas de lo que a echo- Concluyo.

-Pero Itachi?-

-Ah…Sasuke logro su venganza-

-Itachi-onisan…-

-Pero Itachi fue obligado a matar al clan-

-Obligado?-

-Tu clan quería atacar a Konoha, Itachi era un doble espía, pero al final se le fue ordenado matar a todo su clan para evitar lo que pudo haber sido la cuarta guerra fría-

-Eso…eso es imposible…-

-Pero es verdad-

Eisuke estaba casi en estado de shock, todo lo que le dijeron fue muy repentino y duro, ¿todo eso paso después de que el tuviera aquel fatal accidente? Ojala jama subiera ido a esa peligrosa misión, apenas había conseguido convertirse en un chunnin para su edad.

-Eisuke…-Le habla el anciano.

-Q-q-que pasa?-Dice con voz apenas audible.

-Vaz a salir de esta cueva, sigue con tu vida como ninja, no cometas el error de tu hemano, no busques más y mas poder, aun así no tienes de quien vengarte, comienza desde el indicio…-

-…si…lo entiendo…l-l-lo are…-Agacha su cabeza.

-Tranquilo…sabes, Eisuke, se con quienes puedes ira para que empieces de nuevo, ellos fueron los compañeros de tu hermano, ellos nos han ayudado muchas veces, a toda la aldea-Dice la anciana Koharu.

-Quienes son?-Levanta su cabeza y su rostro muestra una chispita de esperanza.

-Sus nombres son…Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, actualmente están trabajando junto un ANBU de raíz…-

-Koharu…-

-Sabe…enserio tengo una conexión muy inusual con Sasuke, bueno creo que solo fue cuando estaba en coma…pero pude ver algunas cosas que probablemente el veía…creo saber como son las personas que me dice…no se si hayan cambiado a como las veía mi hermano Sasuke…no solo eso, también pude percibir sus sentimientos hacia aquellas personas-

-Eso si que es inusual…puedes sentir ahora esa conexión?-

-No…-Dice un poco decepcionado-…pero, ¿Dónde les puedo encontrar?-

-…-

* * *

Mientras tanto. Sasuke y sus seguidores caminaban por el bosque, todos en completo silencio. Derepente, el Uchiha sintió como si algo punzase su cabeza, lo que lo hizo detenerse al instante causando preocupación a sus compañeros.

-Oye, Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Suigetsu.

-Si…-Otro punsaso lo hizo doblarse.

-Estas seguro?-

-…creo que ya no…-

Todo empezaba a obscurecerse para el pelinegro, poco a poco callo al suelo, podía escuchar que le hablaban, pero todo se apago.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una cueva, parecía que ya era de noche, pues había una fogata, pudo ver a la chica pelirroja a su lado así que la llamo.

-Karin…-Dijo acoplándose poco a poco.

-Sasuke… ¿estas bien?-

-Si-

-Pero que fue lo que te paso?-

-No lo se…-Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar y algunas imágenes se vinieron a su cabeza, imágenes que poco a poco comenzaron atener coherencia, en todo, pero Sasuke parecía como si estuviera en shock o algo por el estilo.

-Sasuke? Que te pasa?- Pregunto Jugo.

-E...E-Eisuke…-Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y con impresión.

-Eisuke?-Preguntaron sus compañeros al unísono.

-Mi…m-mi hermano Eisuke-

-Que? Sasuke… ¿Tienes un hermano?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si…-El también estaba un poco confundido por todo eso que había visto, pero sabia que era real, nadie lo puso en algún genjutsu o algo, todo era real, si hubiera sido un truco inmediatamente lo hubiera notado o Karin hubiera notado que su chakra estaba siendo alterado.

-Donde esta ahora tu hermano…Sasuke?-Poso sus ojos azules sobre los del pelinegro.

-En Konoha…-Respondió fríamente.

* * *

-Eres un idiota!-Golpeo a Naruto mandándolo un poco lejos haciendo que chocara contra un árbol, estaba furiosa.

-Sakura-chan!!!! Esoo dolió!!-Chillo el rubio.

-Eso te pasa por hacer tu estupida técnica que no sirve para nada, y también por intentar convencer a Sai de enseñársela!!-

-Aun así no iba a aceptar, Sakura-Trato de ayudar a Naruto.

-Pero eso me pone de los nervios, me saca de quicio, esa técnica no sirve para nada y no puede hacer algo mas productivo, no solo eso, si no que también se la enseño al nieto del tercer Hokage!!-

-Mooo, me dolió mucho!!-

-Pues que bueno!! Haber si así se te quita lo estupido, aun que no creo lo veo muy difícil!!-

-Sakuuurraaa-chaannn!!-

-Cállate!!...O acaso quieres que te mande hasta Suna?!-

Naruto sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al escuchar la amenaza de Sakura, si era capaz, tenia la fuerza brutal de Tsunade, eso era posible, mejor se quedaba quieto como un niño bueno (Eso es de Tobi XD).

Los tres chicos dejaron el pleito para centrarse en un arbusto, el cual se movía mucho.

-Quien eres? Muéstrate!-Ordeno la pelirosa.

-Si…-Contesto una voz masculina.

Naruto se acerco a sus compañeros lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque la voz se les hacia un poco familiar…no lo era demasiado. Se prepararon para lo que pudiera estar a punto de pasar.

-Hola…-Sonrío ampliamente el chico.

Sakura y Naruto quedaron en shock, lo que veían no era real, no lo era, no podía ser real…era tan pero tan imposible completamente sorprendidos por la imagen que tenían enfrente…hacia tiempo que no lo veían…esperen, si lo veían seguro que lo matarían…pero había algo diferente en el, su sonrisa el jamás sonreiría así y su cabello también era diferente.

-S-Sasuke-kun?-Dijo el chico pelinegro, el si pudo hablar mientras que sus compañeros aun estaban en shock.

-Sasuke? No…yo no soy Sasuke-onisan-

-Que?-Dijeron los tres chicos al unísono. Estaban escuchando bien? El dijo…onisan?.

-Onisan?...Q-Quien e-eres entonces?- Tartamudeo Sakura.

-Me llamo Uchiha Eisuke-

-Eisuke?- Naruto no podía creerlo.

-Soy el hermano gemelo de Sasuke-

Los chicos estaban completamente confundidos ¿Un gemelo? Sasuke nunca dijo que tenia una, eso era imposible ¿No seria un enemigo? Alguien que quisiera engañarlos para atacar Konoha?

-Eso es imposible, Sasuke no tenia un gemelo!-Protesto Naruto.

-Nada es imposible…Naruto-kun-

-C-como sabes mi nombre?-

-Tal vez nunca estuve con Sasuke…pero podía ver y escuchar algunas cosas que hacia día a día, con quienes convivía…Sakura-chan-

-He?-Apenas pudo reaccionar la pelirosa.

-Es verdad…-Dijo una voz conocida que se mostraba por donde había salido Eisuke.

-Tsunade-sama!-

-Tsunade-obachan! Como es posible que digas eso? el …no es posible que sea el hermano de Sasuke-

-Naruto!- El chico se irguió al instante-…Uchiha Eisuke…a los 7 años se convirtió en un chunnin dejando un paso atrás a su hermano gemelo, Uchiha Sasuke…en su primera misión como chunnin su equipo fue atacado por ninjas criminales, no llegaban a la clase S, pero todos aun eran un poco inexpertos, no contaban con que iban a ser atacados…Eisuke pudo desarrollar su sharingan en el ultimo momento, no fue capaz de salvar a sus compañeros…no le quedaba mas chakra pero si le quedaba un oponente mas…se arrojo con el por un acantilado, causándole la muerte, mas sin embargo el quedo en estado vegetativo… Sasuke no pudo aceptar que su hermano estuviera en ese estado y pudiera también morir en cualquier momento, se quedo en estado de shock por un largo tiempo fue demasiado difícil para el dado que tenían una fuerte conexión por ser gemelos, así que sus padres optaron por borrarle todo recuerdo que tuviera de Eisuke, tanto a el como a su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi…despertó hace dos días-Finalizo la Hokage.

-No es verdad…-Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, estaba asustada pero a la vez impresionada.

-Cuiden de el…chicos…-Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Todos estaban en shock. Eisuke los miro comprensivo suspiro, estaba decidido a hacer que salieran de ese shock, los iba a ayudar. Se acerco a la pelirosa quien siguió viendo hacia el suelo, se hinco acerco un poco su cara a la de ella y le sonrío encantadora y sinceramente.

-Por favor…no te pongas así…todo esta bien Sakura-chan-

La chica lo miro asustada, sin saber que hacer, estaba desesperada, nadie sabe como se sentía en ese preciso momento, parecía tener muchas emociones mezcladas en una sola que asía que se desesperada. Una lagrima inundo su mejilla izquierda, después otra inundo la derecha, empezó a llorar no podía para, bajo su mirada y seco cada lagrima que salía pero era imposible, no paraba, pero aun así no se daba por vencida…empezó a lanzar sollozos, los cuales conmovieron a todos alrededor, iba a limpiar otra lagrima pero su mano fue detenida por Eisuke, Sakura lo miro atónita.

-Por favor…ya no llores Sakura-chan, desde ahora todo va a estar bien, yo no dejare que nadie te dañe…nada ni nadie podrá dañarte mientras yo este contigo, jamás dejaría que te dañaran…quiero reparar lo que mi hermano hizo…por que se todo lo que sintió y siente en este momento-Sonríe.

-E-E...Eisu-ke…Eisuke-kun…-Dice Sakura aun llorando.

-Si…soy Eisuke, yo te protegeré a ti y a todos los que mi hermano apreciaba de una u otra manera-Suelta a la pelirosa para abrazarla.

Fue un abrazo tan calido, eso fue lo que Sakura pudo sentir ¿Así se sentiría si abrazara a Sasuke? Tal vez no, aun que fueran gemelos, Eisuke era muy diferente a Sasuke. Cerró sus ojos y coopero con el abrazo apretando un poco las ropas del pelinegro, no quería que ese sentimiento de alivio y protección desapareciera.

-Que vergüenza…yo me prometí que seria fuerte y no lloraría mas por Sasuke…tenia que ser fuerte…-

Eisuke se separo tomándola por los hombros, la miro fijamente.

-Sakura-chan…no digas eso, tu eres fuerte…y cuando una persona llora se hace mas fuerte que antes…-Le sonríe encantadoramente haciendo que la chica le devuelva la sonrisa…las lagrimas cesaron.

-Hey…Eisuke ¿Verdad?-

El Uchiha volteo a ver a Naruto y ascendió con la cabeza, el rubio se acerco a el.

-N-Naruto?-Lo miro la chica llena de intriga.

-Eres…eres tan diferente a Sasuke…eres todo lo contrario a el…pero no por eso creas que vas a ocupar su lugar-

-Naruto-kun…esa nunca fue mi intención…yo se bien que nunca podré llenar el vacío que mi hermano dejo en ustedes…jamás lo llenare…pero quiero ocupar el lugar que esta a su lado, quiero empezar mi vida de nuevo ya que estuve mucho tiempo entre la vida y la muerte…mi familia murió…mi hermano no puede regresar…mis amigos también murieron…ahora quiero empezar desde el principio, ustedes pudieron cambiar a Sasuke por un breve instante, algo que parece difícil de volver a hacer…si fueron capases de hacer eso…creo que estoy con las personas correctas…-Se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano a Sakura para que se levantase, esta la acepta con gusto y se pone de pie, voltea de nuevo con Naruto que parece que estaba meditando las palabras de Eisuke.

-Esta bien…bienvenido…-Le sonríe y extiende su mano.

El chico lo ve un poco intrigado, pero después sonríe y toma la mano de Naruto en señal de amistad, ambos sonríen.

* * *

-Sasuke!, no podemos ir…te mataran!-Insiste la pelirroja.

-Tengo que ir por mi hermano, el puede despertar en cualquier momento…además…-

-Además que?- Se une a la discusión Suigetsu.

-…además tengo otras cosas que hacer…-

-Otras cosas que hacer? De que diablos estas hablando?- Pregunta Karin muy desconcertada.

-…vamos…-Se pone en marcha.

-Sasuke!-Suspira, no tienen mas opción que seguirlo.

* * *

Aquí esta mi otras historia, perdonen si es puro Naruto pero me siento mas acoplada a esta serie…

Aun así intentare crear fanfics de otras series para que no se aburran XD

Bueno,

Les agradeceré sus comentarios, todo se acepta (Hasta escupitajos y pedradas XD)

BESOS!


	2. Mision

AMOR AL DOBLE

Los personajes de naruto no son míos solo los estoy tomando prestados XD

Misión

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, ya desde hace varias semanas había llegado a la vida del equipo 7 el gemelo de Uchiha Sasuke, su nombre era Uchiha Eisuke, todo lo contrario a su hermano, el era gentil, dulce, atento un poco tímido, educado, respetuoso y sobre todo atractivo y muy sociable, exactamente todo lo contrario a Sasuke- ecepto en lo atractivo-, pero aun así en la actitud era muy diferente, bueno, tal vez así sean todos los gemelos, o tal vez solo algunos, pero aun así la presencia de Eisuke era un poco incomoda, tener que convivir con la misma imagen de Sasuke era enserio incomodo y a veces doloroso, extrañaban al otro Uchiha, por mas que lo intentaran no podía olvidarse de el, aun no podían romper del todo los lazos que tenían con el, aunque el si los aya roto.

Mientras tanto, el chico se dirigía a Konoha con sus compañeros, ¿para que? Solo el sabia, mientras los demás estaban muy alerta por lo que pudiera pasar, era muy peligroso ir a Konoha así como así, demasiado peligroso, ya que todos los países estaban dispuestos a matar a Sasuke…

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, estaba muy tranquila, llevaba una bolsa con varios, emm ingredientes supongo, posiblemente para sus píldoras de soldado.

-Sakura-chan!-

La pelirosa voltea para ver quien es la persona que le habla pero ya se sabe muy bien la respuesta, sonríe.

-Eisuke-kun-

Eisuke se detiene-Estaba dando un paseo por ahí y te vi, así que te seguí…-

-Oh, ya veo…-

-Te ayudo con eso?-

-No, yo puedo, esta bien-

-Anda te ayudo, después de todo tengo que ser caballeroso con las mujeres-

-mmm...esta bien, toma…-Le da la bolsa.

Ambos ninja caminan asía la casa de Sakura, cuando se aparece la asistente de la Hokage.

-Sakura-chan, Eisuke-kun…Tsunade-sama los esta esperando en su despacho-

-Esta bien…-Dice Sakura mientras Eisuke asciende con la cabeza.

* * *

Los dos chicos están en la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura ve para todos lados buscando algo, Tsunade se dio cuenta por lo que carraspeo la garganta para prestar la atención de la chica, esta dejo su labor.

-Se te perdió algo Sakura?-Alzo una ceja.

-Pues…y Naruto y Sai?-

-Eso me preguntaba yo…-Dijo Eisuke.

-Pues, veras, Naruto se enfermo del estomago, vino conmigo hace un rato, supongo que fue por el concurso de ramen que tuvieron en Ichiraku, por lo que no puede ir a la misión…y Sai ya fue mandado a una misión con Yamato-

-Y-ya veo-

-Pero en fin, les daré su misión…la verdad no es una misión muy peligrosa, es una de rango D solamente, estamos con escasees de misiones buenas, pero esta es…tienen que ir al país del cerezo…-

-País del cerezo?- Se sorprendió un poco la chica.

-Si, es un país que acaba de "nacer", esta empezando por lo que aun no es muy conocido, pero por eso mismo van a ir a esa país, van a organizar una ceremonia en donde están invitados los 5 Kages-

-Usted va a ir Tsunade-sama?-

-Si, pero después, ya que ustedes se encargaran de escoltar al hijo del feudal que vino hasta aquí a invitarnos, su nombre es Midori Haru, es un año mayor que ustedes…tienen que hacer de guarda espaldas, como no es muy conocido solo tendrán que lidiar con ladrones-

-Si…cuando partimos?-

-Sakura…-

-Que pasa?-

-No, olvídalo…parten al atardecer, Haru los estará esperando en la puerta norte-

-Si-Dicen los chicos al unísono.

* * *

El sol esta por ponerse, el cielo se ve muy encantador matizado de camina ya con todo listo para la misión, esta un poco alegre y fastidiada a la vez, le hubiera gustado estar en una misión mas peligrosa, con mas adrenalina.

De repente, en una esquina ve a Eisuke, estaba recargado en la barda, traía una mochila que colgaba de lado hasta su cadera, color negro, miraba fijamente a Sakura, esa mirada era igual a la de Sasuke un poco fría, pero algo había diferente, era un brillo extraño. Cuando Sakura llego con el le sonrío, este hizo como si acabara de despertar, como si hubiese soñado despierto, pero después le sonrío a Sakura.

-Lista?-

-E-este, si…-

-Te sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada, vámonos, nos están esperando-

-Si…-

Ambos caminaron en silencio, mas bien, Sakura no sabia por que se sentía extraña pues Eisuke estaba algo raro, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de vez en cuando miraba a la chica por el rabillo del ojo con tanta seriedad y serenidad al igual que misterio lo que incomodo un poco a la pelirosa, quiso preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía pero este se dio cuenta y rápidamente evadió la pregunta dejando a Sakura aun mas desconcertada que antes.

-Eisuke…-

-Ah! Mira, ahí esta el hijo del feudal- Se apresuro a llegar dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca, pero finalmente suspiro con cansancio y siguió al chico.

Estaba tan concentrada en el comportamiento de Eisuke que no miro a su cliente, pero cuando lo miro se llevo una gran sorpresa, el chico era muy atractivo, su cabello azul ultramar y sus ojos turquesa, llevaba un pesquero azul marino y una camisa de manga larga gris al igual que las sandalias, no iba vestido como una persona muy importante, probablemente para ser menos asediado por los ladrones y/o ninjas, aun así no era muy conocido por lo que corría menos peligro. Hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, soy Midori Haru-Se enderezo sonriendo muy encantadoramente.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Eisuke- Lo dijo de una manera muy parecida al estilo de Sasuke, lo que le extraño demasiado a Sakura.

-Y-yo soy…Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerlo-Sonrío.

Al ver a la chica, Haru quedo como hechizado, por así decirlo, parecía tan linda esa chica, tenia el nombre correcto, el nombre de una hermosa flor.

-El placer es mío Sakura-san-

La chica solo sonrío lo mas amablemente que pudo.

* * *

-Sasuke…-

-Que quieres, Suigetsu?-Pregunto fríamente sin dejar de caminar.

-Te insistiré por una ultima vez…estas completamente seguro que quieres ir por tu hermano? Intentaran matarte!-

-Suigetsu!...ya he dicho lo que vamos a hacer, así que no sigas insistiendo, si no quieres ir esta bien por mi, deja de seguirme entonces, pero si no mejor cierra el pico-Le ordeno.

El peliblanco no dijo nada, se quedo meditando muy bien las cosas ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería hacer Sasuke? No solo quería ir por su hermano, el mismo lo dijo-sin decirlo exactamente- quien lo entendía, solo el, no, tal vez ni el se entendía, era completamente extraño y misterioso su comportamiento, demasiado.

-_Iré por ti, hermano…pero también te llevare conmigo…Sakura…-_

-Que es exactamente lo que planeas hacer Sasuke? Quiero decir, para ir por tu hermano- Pregunto Karin.

-Eso lo discutiremos aya, Karin…-

-Esta bien…-

* * *

El viaje era largo, el país del cerezo estaba a 4 días de konoha, ese era el primero.

Ojala quedara a menos días, estaba empezando a notar como miraba a Sakura ese chico Haru, por alguna razón lo hacia enojarse, no le agradaba mucho, maldito creído, ¿Cómo osaba mirar a Sakura de esa forma tan…tan…deseosa?, eso era lo que menos le agradaba, ¿Cómo se atrevía? A una dama jamás hay que mirarla de esa manera tan pervertida, pero aun así no era tan pervertida, miraba más sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, se sentía impotente, el por que no lo sabia, pero no le gustaría saberlo.

-Dígame Sakura-san…-Dijo sin detenerse.

-He ¿Qué sucede?-

-Este…yo…q-quería preguntarle…-Se ruborizo volteando su mirada.

-Si?-

Eisuke permanecía en silencio observando cada movimiento que hacia Haru.

-…este…usted…bueno…t-tiene…n-n-novio?-

-Novio?-

El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula, esa pregunta le molesto, había descubierto las intenciones de Haru con Sakura.

-Si…novio…-

-Pues, no… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-S-solo curiosidad…-

-Ya veo…-Dijo completamente despreocupada mientras Eisuke apretaba fuertemente su puño.

El chico pelinegro pensó en una manera en la que Haru se dejara de fijar en Sakura sin ponerla a ella en problemas…

No quería que sufriera por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar…pero su parte mala se lo impidió.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Que pasa?-Dijo mientras ponía una amplia y linda sonrisa.

-Dime…desde hace mucho tenia esta curiosidad…-

-Sobre que?-

Haru volteo a mirar a Eisuke con una cara completamente desconcertada.

-Bueno…tu estuviste enamorada de mi hermano Sasuke?-La mira con expectante.

-S-si…estuve enamorada de Sasuke-kun?-

-…o…todavía lo amas?...-Su semblante cambia a uno un poco serio ,mientras , el chico de peliazul volteo a ver a Sakura con cierta cara de sorpresa y expectación.

-y-yo…-Se detiene en seco haciendo que los otros dos chicos también se detuvieran, agacho su cabeza fingiendo centras su atención en una roca pequeña e intentando contener sus nervios, aquella pregunta no le había gustado para nada, hizo que recordara las cosas que había pasado con Sasuke y que sin embargo siempre había sido rechazada por el pelinegro…aun que nunca se rendía con el, al final no pudo hacer nada para que se fuera, siempre se lamento de eso…hasta el día presente eso le dolía demasiado. Intento contenerse de no hacer ver a los otros que no estaba bien, se abrazo a si misma tratando de no permitir que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar pero fue inútil, pues ya estaba empezando-…y-yo…n-no fui c-c-capaz…capaz de…-No pudo terminar de hablar, en un instante Eisuke la estaba abrazando cariñosamente.

-L-lo siento por preguntarte eso Sakura-chan…soy un estupido-La abrazo aun mas fuerte sin lastimarla, se sentía como un idiota al preguntarle eso, ¿Cómo fue capaz de dañarla así? A ella le dolía el solo recordar el rostro de Sasuke, el cual, era el mismo que el tenia.

Haru los observo sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que la sangre le hervía al ver aquella escena…estaba celoso, celoso de que el pelinegro estuviera así de cerca de la chica ojiverde pero controlo aquello, aceptaba que Sakura había cautivado su corazón y que intentaría ganarse el de ella.

-Déjalo Eisuke-kun…estoy bien…gracias por cuidarme de esa manera…enserio no te preocupes…tengo que superar lo de Sasuke yo sola…-Se aparto del pelinegro y sonrío casi forzadamente lo que no convenció mucho al chico, este la miro dudoso por unos segundos, suspiro con cansancio y la dejo, sabia que ya no podía hacer nada mas, así que la dejo.

Ya era de noche, así que prepararon sus cosas. Decidieron dormir a la intemperie, Eisuke se ofreció para hacer guardia primero, se sentó recargado aun árbol, cruzo sus brazos y flexiono su pierna izquierda, se veía igual a Sasuke, eso fue lo que pensó Sakura la verlo pero sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

Haru estaba dormido a un lado de la chica pero dándole la espalda mirando hacia un árbol, mientras Sakura estaba viendo hacia su espalda, no estaba dormida, solo fingía, no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Sakura-chan…se que no esta dormida…-Miro hacia el cielo.

La pelirosa se volteo a ver a Eisuke y se enderezo mirándolo con cara de una niña a la que atraparon en medio de su travesura.

-…me atrapaste…-Volteo la mirada.

-Je, je…-La miro con cierta diversión-…lo siento, pero era un poco obvio dado que tu reparación no era la de una persona dormida-

-Si es verdad, no pensé en eso…pero bueno- Voltea a verlo y sonríe.

-Dime…-

-Que?-

-Enserio ya estas bien por lo de…-

-Lo estoy-Lo interrumpe.

-…que bueno…-Baja la mirada.

-Eisuke-kun…-

-Que?-Solo la mira por el rabillo del ojo.

-Yo…-Se acerca a el y se recuesta en su hombro-…quería preguntarte si tu alguna vez estuviste enamorado?-

-Je…bueno…la verdad es que si…-Centra su atención en una estrella mas resplandeciente que las otras.

-Enserio?...-Se aparta y lo mira con cierta curiosidad.

-Si…su nombre era Naomi…Uchiha Naomi-

-Una Uchiha?-

-…era muy bonita, su cabello no era ni largo ni corto de color negro, siempre lo llevaba suelto, olía muy bien, era un aroma muy agradable que siempre hacia que me sintiera tan bien…su piel era tan blanca, sus ojos eran muy brillantes, me gustaba perderme en ellos…no le gustaban los colores claros, su color favorito era el rojo, no le gustaba usar faldas o vestidos…no era muy social, pero aun así ella era amable con las personas que se le acercaban…ella era genial…oh bueno, esa es la manera en que yo la veía-

-Supongo que murió…en la masacre del clan…-

-No, te equivocas…-

-Uh?-

-…en la misión en la que quede en coma…ella murió…no fui capaz de protegerla…-Apretó su puño, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura.

-Enserio le querías ¿verdad?...aun le quieres?-

-Si…-

-Ya veo…creo que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden cambiar aun con el paso del tiempo…-

-Entonces…permíteme preguntártelo otras vez…estas enamorada aun de Sasuke?-

-…-Agacho la cabeza-…si…pero no puedo amarlo ya…el…lo van a matar…-Apretó los labios.

-…mi hermano…quiero saber como es ahora…en que piensa…se que yo si lo comprenderé-

-Eisuke-kun…-Volteo a verlo.

-Al menos eso es lo que yo creo…-Sonrío-…pero…ten por seguro que si nos encontramos con el…yo te protegeré Sakura-chan, no solo es para limpiar un poco lo que hizo mi hermano…también es por que…siento que debo protegerte-

-…Eisu-ke-kun…-

* * *

Mientras tanto, el otro chico Uchiha estaba aun en camino, no quería perder tiempo, y desde donde estaban un día antes el camino era demasiado largo.

-S-Sasuke…antes de llegar a Konoha tendremos que pasar por un país que esta a punto de hacer una fiesta para darse a conocer, ha empezado, todos los Kages asistirán, puede ser peligroso…-Hablo Karin.

-Ese es el único camino que hay ¿no?-Dijo frío.

-Pues, si…es el camino en donde no hay ningún contratiempo…-

-Entonces pasaremos por ahí…-

La chica mordió su labio inferior, sabia que no podían hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente, mas bien era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero era muy peligroso enfrentarse a todos los Kages juntos, apenas y pudieron mantener una pelea con ellos en su reunión y eso que estaba Tobi, pero ahora no estaba, el se había ido a arreglar unas cosas en quien sabe donde, estaban relativamente solos, esperaban poder salir vivos de ahí…

* * *

Continuaron su camino, el viaje era muy largo, aun faltaban tres días para llegar, pero tendrían que aguantar, para Eisuke y Sakura no era difícil pues ya estaban bien entrenados, el pelinegro ya había recuperado la condición que tenia antes del accidente así que todo iba a ir bien.

-Sakura-san…-

-Que?-

-Quien es S-Sasuke?-

-Bueno…-Bajo la mirada.

-Es mi hermano-Dijo Eisuke evitando que Sakura contestara y acaparando las miradas de ella y Haru.

-Su hermano?-

-Si, mi hermano gemelo…el…-

-Uh?-

-Yo tuve un accidente en donde había quedado en coma por varios años, a el le borraron todos los recuerdos de mi…nuestro hermano mayor destruyo a todo el clan por lo que el queriendo mas poder para vengarse se fue de la aldea, traiciono a todos…mato al sexto hokage por lo que e escuchado…el fue un compañero de equipo de Sakura-chan-Concreto sin voltear a ver a nadie, con su mirada puesta en el camino.

-Y-ya veo…eso es doloroso…perdón por preguntar.

-No, no importa ya…-Habló la pelirosa esbozando una sonrisa completamente forzada.

-Lo siento…soy un entrometido, todo el camino los e echo recordar cosas dolorosas-Bajo la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, somos ninjas una de nuestras reglas básicas es jamás mostrar nuestros sentimientos-

-E-esta bien-Levanto la cabeza y le brindo una sonrisa agradecida.

Pero tanto Eisuke como Sakura sabían que si era muy doloroso y difícil lo de Sasuke, una de las personas que fue muy importante en su vida, tal vez intentaran borrarlo para siempre de sus corazones pero eso era completamente imposible, sabían a la perfección que era imposible pero aun así seguían intentándolo, no querían darse por vencidos, enserio que les dolía y no querían seguir soportando ese dolor, aun así eso se multiplicaba al doble por que si lo veían tenían que intentar matarlo a como diera lugar, no podían dejar con vida a un asesino, el ya se había convertido en un asesino clase S de los mas peligrosos…

-Eisuke-kun…-

-Que pasa?-

-S-si por alguna razón en especial…nos encontramos con Sasuke-kun…quiero que me…-

-Lo are…-

-He?...-Volteo a verlo con sorprendida.

-No necesitas decirme desde antes que quieres que haga…todo lo que me pidas lo are…Sakura-chan-Sonrío.

-Y-yo…muchas gracias-

-No, no tienes que agradecerme-

-Eisuke-kun…_Enserio se parece a Sasuke en el físico…pero si que es diferente en el interior…como me hubiera gustado que Sasuke-kun hubiera sido así…tal vez jamás se hubiera ido…jamás me hubiera dejado…pero Eisuke-kun…no me dejara…tal vez puedo intentar olvidarme de Sasuke-kun y elegir a Eisuke-kun en vez de el…eso seria menos doloroso…lo intentare, tango que intentarlo, primero intentare enamorarme de el para olvidarme de Sasuke-kun y después ya veré que are…aun así tengo que tener cuidado de no dañar a Eisuke-kun…-_

* * *

Al fin subo est capitulo, no sabia que escribir es por eso que es mas corto, pero creo que si tengo inspiración para

El siguiente capitulo!!!

XD

Gracias por sus comentarios

Besoss!!

Proximo capitulo: Te encontre


	3. Te encontre

AMOR AL DOBLE

Los personajes de naruto no son míos solo los estoy tomando prestados XD

Te encontré

El camino si que era muy largo, tardó cuatro días en llegar al país del cerezo.

La aldea era muy pacifica, todos los aldeanos estaban en las preparaciones del festival que se iba a llevar a cabo esa misma noche. Las decoraciones consistían en arregles principalmente de flores de cerezo, colores rosas, verdes y rojos, también uno que otro blanco. Cuado pasaban eran recibidos con una muy amable sonrisa de cualquier hombre, mujer, niño o anciano que se topaban, todas las personas eran amables.

Llegaron a una enorme mansión, enseguida los guardias reconocieron a Haru y lo acompañaron a el y a sus guardaespaldas hasta donde estaba el señor feudal.

Era un hombre ya de unos 40 años, de cabello negro azulado en el cual ya se notaban algunas canas, ojos acqua, piel aperlada pero ya con varias arrugas y patas de gallo, traía una hakama, el pantalón gris y la bata azul marino mas un aori del mismo color que el pantalón. Estaba enfrente de ellos sentado pero a una distancia larga de unos 10 o más metros, sonrío con amabilidad a los shinobis, su hijo inmediatamente se los presento, estaba sentado en medio de los dos.

-Ella es, Haruno Sakura-san, y el Uchiha Eisuke-san-

Al escuchar el nombre de Eisuke su rostro cobro una expresión de terror…ese nombre, es nombre le era tan familiar y tan terrorífico al haber escuchado todas las acciones cometidas por los Uchiha, mas por Itachi y Sasuke, no es que ya tuviera un gran poder y estuviera enterado de todo con respecto al mundo ninja, pero la historia de los hermanos Uchiha ya era muy conocida por todos.

-Por que te mandaron con el Uchiha?! Acaso no había abandonado su aldea?! Que demonios pasa aquí?!- Grito con terror mientras asía el ademán de protegerse con su brazo izquierdo de algo.

-No! Padre…este…-Se puso de pie, cometió un gran error al decir el nombre completo de Eisuke.

-Haru-sama se ha equivocado en mi apellido, soy Uchiwa, puede ser que se parezcan y lleguen a significar lo mismo, pero la pronunciación es muy diferente…-Hablo Eisuke con seriedad, casi dio un aire a Sasuke, por lo que Sakura lo miro con nostalgia

-Oh…Haru, ten cuidado con los errores que cometes…-Se acoplo poco a poco, carraspeo su garganta dos veces para continuar-…gracias por traer a mi hijo salvo ninjas de Konoha, les estoy en deuda…-

-Después de todo era nuestro deber…-Le interrumpió la pelirosa.

-Aun así, aun así…por eso quiero que se queden en el festival de esta noche como muestra de agradecimiento-

-N-no es necesario señor feudal-Dijo Eisuke tratando de evitarle molestias a el feudal.

-Claro que lo es…además…-Observo cuidadosamente a la pelirosa-…Sakura-chan, eres idéntica a mi esposa, quien también portaba el nombre de "Sakura", solo que su cabello no era rosa…-Sonrío con bondad y nostalgia al recordar a su difunta esposa. Sakura solo se limito a bajar la mirada un poco avergonzada.

* * *

La noche había llegado, todo estaba completamente preparado, de hecho, el festival había empezado…El señor feudal había dado la bienvenida a cada kage, ahora estaba atendiéndolos en su mansión.

Estaban charlando a gusto en el gran comedor de la mansión, en la cabeza el señor feudal, a su lado izquierdo Tsunade, a un lado de ella Gaara, a lado de el la mizukage, quien no dejaba de ver al chico pelirrojo a quien eso le estaba incomodado, a el lado derecho el tsuchikage y a lado de el raikage.

La rubia observo en varios lados como buscando algo a lo que el feudal se dio cuenta.

-Sakura-chan y Eisuke-kun se están alistando para salir al festival, Hokage-sama- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su te de hiervas.

-Ya veo…-Se llevo arroz a la boca.

* * *

Se escondían en los árboles con completo sigilo, apenas podían ser detectados y si lo eran acabarían con la persona en menos de un segundo.

* * *

Ambos esperaban afuera de la mansión a que la chica saliera. Si que las mujeres se tardaban mucho en arreglarse, por el contrario ellos no tardaron ni 10 minutos en terminar de vestirse y estar presentables para esa noche.

El Uchiha llevaba un yukata negro con bordados grises de espirales y su obi del mismo color que estos, mientras que Haru tenía uno azul turquesa con bordados en zigzag y obi azul rey.

Ambos se miraban de vez en cuando con un poco de desprecio, estaba claro que eran rivales en el amor, bueno, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el peliazul, pues Eisuke solo lo veía como una molestia ¿Por qué?, no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que lo sacaba de quicio y mas cuando se acercaba a Sakura. No cruzaban palabra alguna, lo único que mas querían evitar era hablar y entrar en un disgusto con el otro por algo que se les "saliera".

-Oye, Uchiha…-

-Que?- Pregunto con un poco de indiferencia muy rara en el.

-Te lo preguntare directamente, solo contéstame bien y sinceramente, no quiero entrar en conflicto contigo…-

-Qué es?-

-Bueno…acaso tu estas enamorado de Sakura-san?-

-He?...-La pregunta lo aturdió bastante…¿El, enamorado de Sakura?, Eso era imposible! El solo la veía como una amiga y una ninja medico excepcionable.

-Estas enamorado de ella o no?-

-Claro que…no…-

La pregunta no salio de su mente tan fácilmente, tampoco la respuesta lo convenció mucho…esperen… ¿Cómo que no lo convenció mucho? Acaso si estaba enamorado de la pelirosa? Eso no podía ser…además ella aun amaba a Sasuke, ¿pero por que eso le dolía?. Un montón de preguntas cruzaron por su mente, algunas creyó haberlas resuelto bien pero después la duda lo embargo por completo ¿Y por que se preocupaba tano? Si no la amaban esas preguntas ni siquiera se estaría rompiendo la cabeza con tantas preguntas que en esos momentos lo estaban sacando de quicio.

-A mi me parece que es todo lo contrario-

-He dicho que no…no insistas-

-Bueno, la ames o no…no dejare que ella se quede contigo, yo si acepto que estoy enamorado de ella y voy a intentar conquistarla…antes de que se acabe el festival le diré sobre mis sentimientos-

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada, sintió tanta ira al oírlo decir eso…en verdad que le caía mal Haru.

-Con eso no podrás hacer que ella se enamore de ti-

-Intentare ganarme su corazón a como de lugar-

-Nos iremos tan pronto termine este festival…-

-Pues iré con ustedes!-

-No seas persistente, no podeos llevarte con nosotros, ya estas en tu aldea, llegaste a salvo, quédate aquí!-

Ambos se desesperaron por la persistencia del otro, se miraron con furia, con desprecio…pero Eisuke sintió la presencia de alguien e inmediatamente volteo, era Sakura, quien los miraba con desconcierto. Pero los muchachos no le prestaron atención a su cara de intriga, sino a como lucia, estaba tan hermosa esa noche!, llevaba un yukata rosa como su cabello con algunos bordados de ramas verdes, un obi rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con un listón rojo, al igual que el obi, su maquillaje era sencillo pero la hacia resaltar, sus labios con un color rosa palo, sus mejillas con un tenue rubor, sus parpados en color rosa pálido resaltando un poco sus lindos ojos verdes, enserio que estaba encantadora, su imagen dejo un poco "embobados" a los chicos que tan dolo un segundo atrás estaban peleando.

-Chicos?- Llamo por cuarta vez la pelirosa haciendo que al fin Eisuke y Haru se dieran cuanta de que llevaba rato intentando captar su atención.

-L-lo siento- Se disculpo con torpeza Haru.

-Sakura…-Capto la atención de ambos.

-Que sucede?-

-…te ves…hermosa- Dijo con una sonrisa muy al estilo Sasuke, pero era provocadora lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara, si no fuese por el maquillaje en sus mejillas se habría notado mucho mas el sonrojo.

-G-gracias-Dijo en susurro mientras bajaba la mirada con un poco de pena, lo que provoco que Haru se sintiera el último en la fila.

-Sakura-san…y-yo…quiero hablar con usted un momento- Volteo la mirada, Sakura se limito a mirarlo con cierta duda en su rostro.

Arqueo una ceja-De que quieres hablar?-

-Necesito decirle algo, pero este no es el sitio indicado, por…ciertas molestias- Miro de solsallo a Eisuke el cual se molesto un poco al escuchar eso y entrecerró los ojos, su actitud se estaba comenzando a parecer a la de su hermano gemelo.

-Entiendo _Mas bien no entiendo nada-_

-Vamos, se un lugar en donde podremos hablar tranquilamente- Tomo la mano de l chica, esto causo que el Uchiha se enfureciera un poco.

-Si…-

Eisuke solo se limito a observar como se perdían entre los árboles, no le daba muy buena espina, tal vez Haru quería hacer alguna jugada sucia…no lo permitiría, iría a espiarlos, sabia que Sakura podía defenderse, pero tratándose de un chico así no sabría que hacer, lo comprendía, era una chica, las chicas no saben que hacer cuando se les declaran…por lo menos las tímidas, y Sakura era un poco tímida en esos temas.

""""""""""""""""

-Aquí es…-Dijo mientras observaba con alegría una cascada mas o menos de 7 u 8 metros de altura.

-Que linda cascada- Sonrío con inocencia, lo que hizo que Haru también sonriera-…de que era de lo que querías hablar?-

-Bueno…- Tomo un poco de valor para decirle a Sakura lo que sentía, necesitaba ese valor…

-Uh?-

-Sakura-san…yo…y-yo…-

-Que es lo que sucede?-

-…quería decirle que…yo…-Suspiro con nerviosismo, su mejillas habían tomado un color rojo.

-Vamos, aun tenemos que disfrutar de el festival!- Río un poco nerviosa, pues la situación le estaba empezando a incomodar un poco.

Haru agacho la cabeza por un segundo, después la levanto con decisión, terminaría con eso de una buena vez.

-…Sakura-san…yo…yo la amo!-

Sakura se quedo un poco anonadada por la confesión de el chico peliazul…no comprendía mucho, intento asimilar muy bien la información que acababa de recibir…Haru le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella…wou!...

Miro el suelo como si eso fuera lo mas entretenido de l mundo, no sabia que hacer, que decir…no quería romper el corazón de Haru, pero es que ella no sentía nada por el…el simplemente era un cliente, el hijo de un feudal al que protegió durante cuatro días, no entendía como en solo cuatro días este se enamorara de ella.

-Pues yo…Haru-sama…-Puso su mano sobre su boca sin mirara al muchacho, solo veía el suelo, sus ojos se movían con desesperación por no saber como decirle que no lo amaba de una manera no tan dolorosa.

-…yo entiendo!...-

Sakura volteo a mirarlo con desconcierto.

-He?-

-Comprendo que usted este enamorada de otra persona…no la voy a obligar a enamorarse de mi, si usted quiere a alguien mas, pues esta bien, al menos ya tengo el alivio de que usted sabe lo que siento, mi espíritu estará en paz de ahora en adelante…Sakura-san- Puso una sonrisa muy poco convincente, lo que preocupo un poco a la chica pelirosa.

-…que bueno…Eisuke-kun, se que estas ahí desde el inicio- Dijo Sakura con un poco de serenidad y arrogancia.

-Je, je…no pensé que te dieras cuenta-

-Pues la verdad es que no soy tan tonta como crees-Volteo cruzándose de brazos, al instante apareció Eisuke con cara de un niño que le fue descubierta su travesura.

-Yo nunca dije que fueras tonta- Sonrío de medio lado.

-Je, je…- Intento controlar el nerviosismo que tenia en ese momento, a decir verdad, solo estaba usando al Uchiha para escapar de esa situación tan incomoda con el hijo del feudal, el cual se dio cuenta de sus intenciones pero no dijo nada, decidió dejarlo como estaba.

-Que tal si volvemos a la aldea? Vamos a disfrutar del festival- Miro con un poco de victoria en sus ojos, le gusto mucho que al chico peliazul no le resultaran sus planes.

-Si!- Contesto Sakura como si fuera una niña, la cual es la primera vez que asiste a un festival.

-Yo me adelantare…tengo algunas cosas que hacer, mi padre me dijo que me quería presentar a los kages…nos vemos- Salio corriendo, esta muy claro que le había dolido el rechazo de Sakura, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada, eso había sonado como un rechazo, lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre entre otras cosas.

Sakura suspiro un poco aliviada pero a la vez un poco mal por romperle el corazón a Haru.

Eisuke la observo por un momento, se sentía extraño…sentía como si debiera hacer algo, pero el problema era que no sabia que era ese "algo", no comprendía, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan idiota?, no soportaba mas ese asunto, no entendía, quería entender pero se negaba a prestar atención a su corazón el cual latía con fuerza y rapidez, lo cual fue mucho mas difícil de explicar.

-Vamos al festival…-Sonrío tiernamente.

-Si…-

Sakura se dispuso a caminar en dirección de la aldea, pero algo, mas bien, alguien detuvo su marcha sujetándola por la muñeca. Observo hacia atrás encontrándose con Eisuke y una mirada parecida a la de Sasuke, pero esta estaba un poco mas extraña.

-Que sucede Eisuke-kun?- Pregunto sin comprender nada.

-Y-yo…-Apretó un poco la muñeca de Sakura haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Duele…-Miro el agarre.

-L-lo siento…-La soltó, después observo su mano con un poco de desconcierto en sus ojos, lo cual pudo ver la chica pelirosa.

-Eisuke-kun…que es lo que pasa?- Se acerco a el.

-No pasa nada…- Baja su mano, suspira y mira atentamente a Sakura.

Al fin comprendió todo, no quería aceptarlo, pero era verdad, no podía negar lo que sentía en ese momento…el estaba enamorado de la chica pelirosa, ese era el por que le caía tan mal el hijo del feudal, el era un rival, el cual ya fue derrotado, al menos lo único que le faltaba era conquistar el corazón de Sakura…si, si, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, era eso por lo que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, no le importaba que cosa fuera, la amaba, la amaba, aria lo que fuera para verla sonreír, verla feliz, tranquila…solo quería que ella fuera feliz, aun si eso implicaba alejarse de ella…aun que eso no lo quería, jamás se alejaría de ella, a menos que de verdad, que realmente fuera muy necesario.

-Estas seguro de que no pasa nada?-

-Si…lo estoy-Sonrío.

-Que bueno, me alegra oír eso, me estabas preocupando Eisuke-kun- Puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho en señal de alivio.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo siempre estaré bien siempre y cuando tu estés bien-

-G-gracias…-Sonrío con nerviosismo, eso si que le había causado un sonrojo.

-Je…-

La miro muy atentamente, ¿ese seria el momento indicado para decirle lo que sentía por ella?¿seria?...si, lo era, si no era ese no era ninguno mas, no, estaba exagerando las cosas, ese no era el único momento para decirle lo que sentía, habría mas dentro de la aldea, si, habría mas, eso era lo que esperaba, podría guardar todo lo que sentía para otro momento, era fuerte, podía controlar bien sus emociones, después de todo era un ninja, podría lograrlo.

-Eisuke-kun…-

-Que pasa?.-

-Bueno…yo- Bajo la mirada.

Sabia que ese momento podía aprovecharlo, estaban solos, era un buen momento para iniciar con el plan "olvidar a Sasuke sin lastimar a Eisuke", solo que no sabia como empezarlo, era muy complicado, mas cuando en realidad no sentía demasiada atracción por el gemelo, bueno, era atractivo, era gentil, fuerte, tenia muchas cualidades que Sasuke también tenia…pero en que rayos estaba pensando, a ella no debía gustarle Eisuke por que se pareciera a Sasuke, debía gustarle por ser el, no Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan…-

La pelirosa volteo, pero todo paso tan rápido, en un instante estaba siendo abrazada por el Uchiha, no se sentía incomoda, pero si estaba un poco sorprendida, ya estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos de el chico, pero ese era diferente, parecía un abrazo de desesperación, algo que ella no comprendía.

-E-Eisuke-kun?-

-No…no te apartes de mi…- La abrazo un poco mas fuerte pero sin lastimarla, no quería dejarla ir, sentía como si necesitara de ella para poder vivir en paz…necesitaba de su sonrisa, de su amabilidad, de su voz, de sus ojos, de su cabello, su aroma…de todo!-…y-yo…-

-Q-que…-

Oculto su rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando con fuerza su aroma, su tan agradable aroma, sentía como si se fuerza a embriagar con el.

Todo le resulto extraño, ese comportamiento de Eisuke era muy extraño, el la abrazaba si, pero no de esa manera tan, tan…posesivo.

-Yo…estoy enamorado de ti…es eso, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti-

-He?-

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy enamorado de ti, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu presencia, tu aroma, tus ojos, tu cabello…todo!-

-E-Eisuke-kun…- Intento apartarse de el para mirarlo, pero este se lo impidió.

-Quiero…quiero quedarme así un poco mas…-

-Yo…-

El chico la aparto para mirarla atentamente a los ojos, después miro sus labios…se veían, ¿Cómo explicarlo?provocadores. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mas bien, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella, podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar. Sakura no sabía que hacer, estaba petrificada, pero Eisuke estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer…cerro los ojos, por lo que Sakura cerró los suyos, decidió dejar que pasara lo que iba a pasar en esos instantes. Pudieron sentir el rocé de sus labios, lo que hizo ruborizar a la chica pelirosa, ya faltaba poco para que su primer beso fuera robado…pero entonces Eisuke la aparto bruscamente, lo que le extraño a la chica, pero pudo ver por que…un kunai había sido arrojado por en medio de ellos dos.

Voltearon hacia la dirección en de donde provenía el kunai pero no había nadie, mas sin embargo no bajaron la guardia, estaban seguros de que estaba alguien escondido, estuvieron alerta por si esa persona se movía para atacarlos. Duraron varios minutos sin que ocurriera algo, tal parecía que aquella persona se negaba a salir, podría ser por que tuviera miedo o estuviera preparando alguna táctica o el terreno para algún ataque, mas sin embargo ellos sabían que no se había ido a ninguna parte, podían sentir su chakra, tal parecía que no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-Sal de ahí!- Grito Sakura con furia y desesperación al ver que no se decidía a salir.

-Sakura-chan…guarda la calma-

La chica solo se limito a acender con la cabeza.

-Veo que…no has cambiado en nada…Sakura…- Dijo una voz muy conocida para la chica pelirosa.

-He?...n-no puede ser…-Abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, sabia quien era la persona que estaba hablando, sabia quien era el que había interrumpido su beso con Eisuke…era el…

-Que sucede Sakura-chan?-

-Es…es el…-

Sintió como su cuerpo no le respondía, apenas y podía articular palabra alguna por la impresión que le había causado el encontrarse con "el" de nuevo, había dicho que iba a ser fuerte, pero era un poco difícil.

-Quien?...Sakura!- Se desespero el chico.

Sakura solo volteo a verlo sin quitar su cara de susto, la había llamado dolo por su nombre…

-Que malo que no me reconozcas…hermano-

Eisuke volteo al instante al escuchar la palabra "hermano" y sentir que la persona salía por donde había salido el kunai. Era Uchiha Sasuke, levantaba un poco su barbilla de una manera arrogante e imponente mientras que sonreía de manera burlona.

-Sasuke-kun…-Dijo casi en susurro agachando su cabeza…pero después la levanto con decisión y su ceño fruncido para enfrentar la situación-…Sasuke-kun!-

-Valla, ya saliste del shock…-Bufo.

-Cállate!...-Sus labios comenzaron a temblar así que se mordió el labio inferior tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, tal vez no era eso, tal vez era la desesperación por encontrar una manera efectiva de atacarlo.

-Hermano…Sasuke-

-Cuanto tiempo…Eisuke- Sonrío de manera fraternal, algo lógicamente raro en Sasuke.

-Eisuke-kun!...-

El chico agacho su cabeza meditando bien lo que iba a hacer…Sasuke era su hermano, estuvo separado de el por años…y Sakura era la persona a la cual amaba demasiado…el problema era ¿a quien escoger?...sin embargo estaban las ordenes estrictas de matar a Uchiha Sasuke. Levanto su cabeza con decisión y se puso en guardia.

-Hagámoslo…Sakura…-Dijo con tristeza.

Sakura también se puso en guardia descubriendo su pierna derecha dejando ver su porta kunai.

-Que intentaran hacer?...-Dijo un poco burlón, para después desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareciendo justo enfrente de Sakura con una mirada decidida y atemorizante típica de el-…todo justo cuando…te encontré. Termino en un susurro que obviamente solo pudo escuchar la chica pelirosa la cual estaba un poco asustada y sorprendida.

* * *

Ya lo termineeeee!!! XD,

Gracias por la paciencia jeje,

Espero que les aya gustado,

Ummm... falta de inspiración en el capitulo juju

Gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho jeee.

Próximo capitulo: Pelea por amor.


	4. Pelea por amor

AMOR AL DOBLE

Los personajes de naruto no son míos solo los estoy tomando prestados XD

Pelea por amor

_Que intentaran hacer?...-Dijo un poco burlón, para después desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareciendo justo enfrente de Sakura con una mirada decidida y atemorizante típica de el-…todo justo cuando…te encontré. Termino en un susurro que obviamente solo pudo escuchar la chica pelirosa la cual estaba un poco asustada y sorprendida._

A pesar de que reacciono tarde se separo de Sasuke a una larga distancia, estaba un poco confusa, saco nuevamente su kunai.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero tengo que matarte!-

-Por que?- Siguió en burla.

-Por que traicionaste Konoha, traicionaste a la Hokage, traicionaste a tu maestro y…nos traicionaste a Naruto y a mi!!-

-Solo por eso?-

-Como que "solo por eso"?!! Es que no entiendes, ahora eres un criminal, eres alguien despreciable para la mayoría de los shinobis que te conocen o conocieron!-

-Y tu me desprecias?-

Es pregunta hizo que Sakura sintiera como un panzazo atravesaba su pecho, ¿lo despreciaba? ¿Lo despreciaba por haber abandonado Konoha? ¿Por haberlos abandonado? ¿lo despreciaba?...claro que no, aun lo amaba, pero deberes eran deberes, ella no podía dejar vivo a uno de los criminales mas buscados solo por que sentía algo por el, eso estaba totalmente en contra de las reglas, estaba en contra de muchas cosas…pero…¿Qué pasaba con Naruto? Si acaso lograba matar a Sasuke ¿Qué le diría a Naruto? ¿Cómo se lo diría?, esas y miles de cosas rondaron por su cabeza, mas sin embargo no bajo la guardia ni un instante, Sasuke no se movía de su lugar como si estuviera esperando la respuesta de Sakura a su pregunta, su rostro estaba muy sereno, tenia mucha confianza de si mismo para bajar la guardia de ese modo…no, el no la bajaba en ningún instante.

-Y-yo…-

-Te pregunte algo Sakura… ¿me desprecias?...-Comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirosa.

-No te acerques!-

-¿Me odias por haberlos abandonado? ¿Me odias por haberte dejado? ¿Me odias por haberme convertido en un criminal?...-Prosiguió sin detenerse.

-Yo…-

-Contéstame Sakura!... ¿Me odias?-Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la chica quien había dejado de estar en guardia, con la cabeza abajo como si no tuviera fuerzas.

La tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

-Kgh…-

-Me odias?- Dijo en un tono pasivo y con una mirada llena de nostalgia, algo raro en el.

-Pues…no, no te odio…yo aun te…-No pudo terminar de hablar pues Sasuke se separo inmediatamente de ella esquivando un golpe de Eisuke-E-Eisuke-kun!-

-No te preocupes Sakura…yo acabare con el por ti, te evitare las molestias y yo cargare con toda la culpa de haberlo matado…-Sonrío.

Eso no la convenció del todo, era muy obvio que esa sonrisa había sido forzada, era una sonrisa falsa, lo sabia por que se había acostumbrado de Sai.

-Eisuke-kun- Susurro.

-Muy bien hermano, terminaremos esto de una buena vez, es mejor para ti descansar en el otro mundo que ser perseguido y odiado por muchas personas, es mejor para el mundo que tú dejes de existir-

-Como dices eso Eisuke?...después de todo hace mucho que no nos vemos-

-Eso que importa!, Al despertar…al despertar lo primero que pensé fue que podría reunirme contigo en la aldea, podríamos comenzar de nuevo, hacer misiones juntos, entrenar juntos, que podríamos apoyarnos el uno al otro junto con Itachi-onisan…pero cuando me dijeron todo lo que paso mientras yo estaba en coma…me destruyo por completo…es por eso…es por eso que terminare con tu sufrimiento y el mío de una buena vez!! Tampoco dejare que Sakura sufra por tu culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría!!-

-Quien dijo que yo estaba sufriendo? Hermanito, enserio que no sabes nada de mi…se supone que estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo-

-De que estas hablando?-

-En cuanto recupere la memoria me percate de que teníamos una conexión especial…no se como, pero logre controlar muchas cosas gracias a eso-

-Cosas?-

-Pude otorgarte algunos sentimientos míos, tal vez lo hice mal y te otorgue otros…mas sin embargo yo no pude quitarte nada ni pude colocarme tuyos…aun así tienes parte de mi, yo soy el que decide quitártelos… ¿Acaso no cambiaron tus sentimientos de alguna cosa?¿o no cambio tu actitud?-

Eso era!, al fin entendía por que…el siempre había estado amando a Naomi, aun en coma…como era que también sentía algo por Sakura. El cambio repentino que estaba teniendo de actitud, el se había tardado en percatarse…esperen, amaba a Sakura…eso significaba que…Sasuke sentía algo por ella, eso era imposible! ¿Acaso solo era el?¿ O era Sasuke? Tal vez si era el al tratar de olvidarse de ese antiguo amor…pero aun amaba a aquella chica…no entendía nada.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, comprendía ahora el por que del cambio de actitud de Eisuke, un día se comportaba de una forma y otro de otra, es decir, el era muy lindo y todo, pero derepente se parecía a Sasuke en la actitud, siempre había pensado que por ser gemelos tendrían mas cosas en común incluyendo su actitud, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada, no por ser un gemelo de Sasuke se tenia que parecer a el, el era mucho mas tierno, mas considerado, mas…todo lo contrario a su hermano, todo lo que ella quiso que Sasuke fuera mas sin embargo sabia que no seria y aun así le gustaba, le gustaba su forma de ser, pero también le gustada la forma de ser de Eisuke, todo era un poco confuso, pero estaba segura de quien era a quien amaba, era Sasuke, aunque se convirtiera en un asesino, en el mas buscado, en un traidor, todo eso no cambiaba en nada sus sentimientos hacia el…

-Eso…-

-Vez, sabia que había funcionado, pero lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué no sientes el odio que yo estoy sintiendo por los altos mandos de konoha?-

-Eso es por que Eisuke-kun nunca ha tenido una pizca de odio en su corazón, por que aun así el no sufrió todo lo que tu sufriste, por que el no es como tu!-

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a la chica pelirosa que hasta hace unos segundos se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-Aun si tengo odio o no en mi corazón…se que soy capaz de acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas hermano!- Se lanzo a Sasuke con un kunai, pero este fácilmente pudo esquivarlo, como si lo hiciera casi por inercia, fue tan fácil.

-Eso crees?...- De un movimiento rápido golpeo a Eisuke en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire, se acerco a su oído-…no pensé que los sentimientos que te había transmitido fueran…los que siento por Sakura-

No dijo nada al no haberse repuesto aun del golpe, pero cuando encontró fuerzas realizo un par de sellos para sacar una enorme bola de fuego y hacer que Sasuke se alejara.

-No creo que es bueno que gastes chakra solo para hacer que me alejara-

-Quien dijo que lo estoy malgastando?- Dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a Sasuke un poco confuso, pero no del todo pues volteo encontrándose con tres clones de su hermano.

-Kage bushin? Eso me recuerda a viejos tiempos- Esquivo a uno golpeándolo en la nuca haciendo que desapareciera en una nube de humo, después volteo y golpeo al otro en el estomago que también desapareció en una nube de humo y al ultimo le dio una patada haciendo que también desapareciera.

-Desde un principio sabia que te habías escondido, desde que intentaste golpearme cuándo estaba con Sakura…no soy tan estupido hermano, ya no soy tan débil como cuando éramos pequeños, e crecido-

-Pues yo también e crecido- Dijo golpeando por atrás a Sasuke en la cadera…pero este se convirtió en un pedazo de madera. Chasqueo la lengua-…kawarimi…- Volteo la mirada a la izquierda, después a la derecha, se volteo y nada…

Sakura lo observo tratando de descubrir donde estaba Sasuke, cerro su puño con fuerza.

-Aaaahh!!!- Golpeo el suelo haciendo que las rocas se levantaran y unas cuantas salieran disparadas.

Observo una figura saliendo de una parte del suelo, inmediatamente lanzo varias shurikens pero Sasuke las detuvo con su espada, observo a su hermano desde el lugar donde había lanzado las armas, después volteo encontrándose con Sakura quien le lanzo un puñetazo el cual fue esquivado con gran facilidad. Sintió como lo sujetaban por los brazos, Sakura aprovecho el agarre para golpear al chico pelinegro en el estomago, ahora si había acertado, pero el cuerpo se convirtió en serpientes gigantescas de color blanco, inmediatamente se alejaron.

-Recuerdo cuando entrenábamos con Itachi…-Dijo Sasuke sin salir de su escondite.

-Si…yo también-

_FLASH BACK_

_Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a trabes de los molestos arbustos, sabia que iba a ser descubierto si hacia mucho ruido pero tenia que encontrar rápido a su hermano. Su cabello estaba corto y estaba alborotado, traía una camisa negra de manga corta y un pantalón blanco._

_Puso vislumbrar una figura igual a la de el a lo lejos, esta traía una camisa igual a la suya solo que de manga larga, un pantalón blanco y su cabello era mas largo y rebelde, sonrió triunfal, había llegado y sin ser descubierto. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros tropezó con algo, volteo pero no pudo descubrir con que fue lo que tropezó hasta que salio un pequeño brillo._

_-Hilo ninja…-Dijo mientras se levantaba._

_Intento dar un paso con el pie izquierdo pero no podía moverlo._

_-Mierda…estoy atrapado- Chasqueo la lengua, no podía gritarle a su gemelo, si lo hacia serian descubiertos pero si no se libraba de ese hilo también lo serian._

_Saco su kunai y se dispuso a cortar el hilo…un momento, y si ese hilo tenia una trampa oculta, y si avisaba la posición de el, o si hacia que explotara un sello explosivo, o si…basta de los "o si", lo intentaría y correría lo mas rápido que pudiera para llevarse a Sasuke lejos antes de ser descubiertos._

_Corto el hilo a prisa y corrió hasta su hermano quien estaba viendo como o en donde ocultarse. Rápidamente lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo hasta uno de los arbustos más cercanos esperando a que algo ocurriera._

_-Onii-chan?-_

_-Shss!, no hables Sasuke- Susurro._

_Ambos guardaron silencio esperando a que algo sucediera, pero al no pasar nada salieron y corrieron hasta otra parte mas lejos. Se fueron ocultando detrás de los árboles con cuidado verificando que nadie se acercara hasta donde estaban._

_-Mierda…-Mascullo Eisuke mientras corría a lado de Sasuke._

_-Que sucede onii-chan?-_

_-Esta cerca…-_

_Inmediatamente volteo para poder darle razón a su hermano, pero era inútil, el era mas listo ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser el que se quedara abajo?_

_Tomo a Sasuke de la muñeca y lo aventó hasta un arbusto para después entrar el y esperar de nuevo._

_Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se escucharan los pasos de una persona, los gemelos de inmediato se pusieron nerviosos, tragaron con dolor mientras esperaban no ser encontrados._

_Se escucho que la persona se retiraba corriendo, permanecieron algunos minutos así hasta que aceptaron que se había ido aquella persona. Salieron con sigilo previendo que no fuera una trampa para que salieran. Corrieron hasta un árbol que destacaba por ser mas grande que los otros, se apoyaron en el para poder tomar aliento tranquilos, llevaban un buen rato así, no sabían si quien los seguía solo estaba cansándolos o enserio no podía encontrarlos, pero le daban mas crédito a la primera._

_Sasuke se puso en alerta al escuchar un ruido, el cual por alguna razón Eisuke no pudo escuchar, de inmediato se puso en guardia alertando a su hermano, se pusieron espalda con espalda en alerta…derepente salio un conejo de un arbusto ¿ese fue el ruido? suspiraron rendidos._

_-Acaso no les he enseñado a no bajar la guardia por ningún momento?-_

_Ambos voltearon sin ver nada, después sintieron como un brazo rodeaba a cada uno y los atrapaba._

_-Los encontré- Dijo un chico de cabello largo negro idéntico a ellos, pero con unas marcas bajo sus ojos, mientras los sujetaba con fuerza._

_-Onii-san, nos estas lastimando!- Gritaron los dos chicos._

_-Ah, lo siento-Los soltó y sonrío fraternalmente._

_-No es justo onii-san, desde un principio sabias donde estábamos, solo querías hacer que nos cansáramos- Dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero._

_-Je, me descubriste, pero los estoy entrenando de modo que no se cansen fácilmente en las misiones o en alguna batalla, un ninja debe tener una muy buena condición física- Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeño hermano._

_-Mooo, lo sabia-_

_-Sasuke, no te enojes con Itachi-oniisan- Reprendió Eisuke._

_-NO estoy enojado, solo no es justo que juegue así con nosotros-_

_-Valla, valla, pero si no es por molestarlos, ¿O es que acaso no quieren divertidse un poco?-_

_-Bueno…-_

_-Lo vez, Sasuke…- Levanto sus manos y golpeo la frente de sus dos hermanos con sus dedos índice y medio._

_Ambos niños sobaron su frente observando a su hermano con una cara de enojo.- se ven sorprendentemente lindos, bueno…creo que debería de decir apuestos para que no se enojen-_

_-Mooo onii-san- Replico Sasuke_

_-Jeje…vengan, vamos a descansar un poco…-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-No es hora de recordar viejos tiempos Sasuke!- Grito Eisuke con desesperación, su hermano no salía del escondite, no quería arriesgarse a ir a buscarlo, podía ser una trampa, podía atacar a Sakura.

-Tu eres el que los esta recordando-

Inmediatamente volteo sacando su kunai con rapidez, intento herir a su hermano pero fue imposible, este lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Tsk…_Es imposible atacarlo, con el nivel ninja que tiene, incluso si saco mi sharingan el podrá vencerme…no solo eso, el tiene el mangekyou ¡tsk! ¿Qué are?-_

-Ya te estas dando por vencido Eisuke?-

-Ante ti nunca!-

-Pero estas peleando en vano…no sientes nada por Sakura, no necesitas ayudarla precisamente, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Yo te ayudare a conseguir mas poder-

-Eso jamás! Si me voy contigo me estaré convirtiendo en un traidor! En una maldita rata como tu!-

-Valla, jamás pensé en escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca, me estas ofendiendo Eisuke, tu no eres así, deja de responder a sentimientos falsos-

No quiso responder, ¿Era cierto que lo que sentía por Sakura no era verdad?¿Eran solo sentimientos falsos?¿Si eran así como se los quitaría?¿Si ya no sentía nada por ella seguiría tratando de matar a Sasuke?

Muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza mas sin embargo no bajaba la guardia en ningún instante…un momento, hasta todo lo que cabe de la pelea…Sasuke no lo a herido gravemente, se mantiene al margen, para el seria fácil matarlo de un solo movimiento de su espada ¿Por qué?, no entendía del todo, pero tampoco había ido a hacerle algo a Sakura, al menos no para matarla, era muy extraño, como si no quisiera hacerles daño seriamente, tal vez no los quería matar ¿Pero porque, si ellos si lo querían matar a el? Por lógica al ser un ninja asesino mataría a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino o a cualquiera que intentara matarlo…no entendía nada. Mas sin embargo sabia que estaban peleando en vano, no importaba que hicieran, el lo esquivaba todo, aun si pelaban por toda la noche, aun en la madrugada, jamás lograrían acertarle un buen golpe a Sasuke, era sumamente imposible.

-No son falsos sentimientos!- Dijo con inseguridad.

-Pero si te tardaste en responder, eso quiere decir que estas muy inseguro de si amas a Sakura o no…hermano-

-Cállate!-

-Vez, tengo mucha razón…-Desapareció y apareció a un lado de su hermano, casi rozándole el brazo izquierdo-…lo que sientes por ella es mentira…esos sentimientos son…míos!-Golpeo con su ante brazo la nuca de Eisuke haciéndolo que saliera despedido hacia un árbol.

-Eisuke-kun!- De inmediato corrió hacia el logrando atraparlo, evitando que este chocara contra el árbol.

-Mierda…-Mascullo mientras se acomodaba a lado de la chica pelirosa.

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si…_No puedo dejar que me gane…no puedo permitirlo…_ Sharingan!- Sus ojos cambiaron del color carbón a un rojo sangre.

-A si que has activado tu Sharingan…yo no activare el mío, no solo seria un desperdicio si no que no será necesario, con o sin Sharingan no eres gran cosa para mi Eisuke-

-No me gusta esa manera de subestimar a los demás Sasuke-

-Pues vete acostumbrando-

-Me será sumamente imposible…-Metió su mano en su porta shurikens sacando un pergamino, el cual abrió, mordió su dedo pulgar derecho y esparció la sangre en el pergamino, después coloco su mano y de una nube de humo salieron dos katanas cuya funda era roja y su mango negro. Tiro el pergamino restándole importancia mientras desenvainaba las dos espadas.

-Así que también manejas las espadas?-

-Creo que comparto tu gusto hermano- Se puso en guardia cruzando sus brazos con las espadas, cubriendo su rostro.

-Pues aun así el nivel de manejo es sumamente diferente-

-Je…Después de que me desperté y me quede junto a Sakura, Naruto-kun y Sai-kun entrené arduamente para mejorar…-

-Espero que tu entrenamiento haya balido la pena, me gustan las pelas en las cuales me hacen pela pero sin embargo soy el que sale ganando-

-No estés tan confiado!- Lanzo las katanas hacia arriba, Sasuke las miro y después vio a Eisuke terminando de hacer varios sellos- Katon: Goukakiyu no jutsu!- Dijo mientras una bola de fuego salía de su boca como ya lo había echo con anterioridad. Sasuke la esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás mientras su hermano atrapaba las katanas al caer para después desaparecer y aparecer tras Sasuke al igual de cómo el lo hacia. Cruzo sus brazos y blandeo las espadas para dar justo en la espalda de Sasuke pero este se volteo de inmediato haciendo que su espada chocara con las de el.

Forzaron a las espadas para permanecer juntas retándose. Se miraron con desprecio para después separarse.

Respiro un poco agitado, estaba comenzando a cansarse mientras que Sasuke aun permanecía con absoluta tranquilidad como si la pelea no le estuviera afectando en nada, cosa que era así.

Lanzo sus katanas hacia su hermano, este simplemente se agacho evitándolas, después se enderezo y sonrío con arrogancia.

-Eso es todo?-

-No…no lo es!- Estiro de algo invisible, eran hilos ninja.

Sasuke volteo al instante, pero las espadas estaban haciendo que los hilos lo atraparan, aun así de un movimiento, un poco difícil de lograr, pudo romper los hilos, de inmediato volteo esquivando a Sakura quien lo atacaba con un kunai, solo logo hacerle un rasguño en su ante brazo. Chasqueo la lengua al no poder darle, después tiro un puñetazo que fue esquivado, una patada, tanbien esquivada, así se lanzo con varias series de patadas y puñetazos, de vez en cuando lo atacaba con el kunai, pero todo era esquivado.

Cuando esquivo un puñetazo aprovecho para tomar el brazo de la chica y aventarla lejos, esta solo cayó de lleno contra el suelo pero sin un daño mayor que unos pocos rasguños.

-Tu no te metas Sakura…-Dijo con frialdad-…esta es nuestra pelea…_Por tu amor-_ Al pensar lo ultimo se lanzo contra Eisuke intentando herirlo con su espada, este se protegió con una de sus katanas, Sasuke saco a varias serpientes de su manga haciendo que su hermano restocediera al instante en que estas intentaron atacarlo.

Guardo su chokuto de nuevo en su shimenawa, con su mano derecha sujeto su mueca izquierda, derepente se empezó a escuchar el pillar de cientos de pájaros provenir de la mano izquierda de Sasuke mientras salía chakra como si fueran rayos.

-Ch-chidori- Dijo Sakura.

Eisuke se puso en guardia esperando el ataque mientras su gemelo levantaba su mano apuntando hacia el.

-Chidori eiso!-

De su mano salia como una lanza que fue directo a Eisuke, este intento esquivarlo pero logro darle en el hombro el cual empezó a sangrar, tiro su katana para sujetar la parte herida con una mueca de dolor. Sakura de inmediato se acerco a el, Eisuke hizo una posición de manos haciendo que salieran 10 clones de el que empezaron a atacar a Sasuke mientras la chica pelirosa le sanaba la herida.

El chico no tardo mucho en derrotar a los clones y de inmediato se dirigió a atacar a si gemelo, pero Sakura golpeo el suelo, sin dejar de sanar a Eisuke, haciendo que se rompiera y Sasuke tuviera que retroceder.

-No esta del todo sano, no te esfuerces mucho-

-Lo siento Sakura, pero necesito esforzarlo para pelear contra Onii-can- Se puso de pie y Sakura lo imito viéndolo con preocupación.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros…-interrumpió-…esta es nuestra **pelea por amor**- Se volvió a lanzar contra Sasuke.

La chica se quedo sin comprender, dijo _¿pelea por amor_? A que se refería? Entendía que el la amaba, el mismo se lo dijo…pero Sasuke, tal vez solamente estaba hablando por el mismo y no por su hermano, si eso era, el hablaba por el mismo, era sumamente imposible que señor traidor sintiera algo por ella. Agacho su cabeza, no solo estaba abrumada por las miles de preguntas que se pasaban por su cabeza, si no que se sentía mal al no poder ayudar en mucho a Eisuke…siempre había sido una inútil, no podía ayudar a los demás en mucho, deseaba hacer algo mas…Levanto su rostro, ese "algo" ya lo había echo. Observo con detenimiento la herida que le había causado a Sasuke cuando este esquivo su ataque, ese kunai tenia veneno, le había puesto ese veneno, ya no tardaba en hacer efecto, solo era cuestión de segundos, quizá, se había estado moviendo mucho al enfrentar a Eisuke, así que el veneno se esparcía con mas rapidez, ya no debía de tardar nada.

Esquivo otro ataque de las katanas y un golpe, derepente se quedo petrificado, Eisuke se aprovecho de eso para acertarle una patada en la boca del estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Sakura observo la escena con triunfo, había funcionado, el veneno ya empezaba a surtir efecto sobre el ninja renegado, pronto no seria capaz de moverse, el veneno no era para matarlo pero si para paralizarlo por varias horas.

-Eisuke-kun! Sasuke-kun esta cayendo preso bajo los efectos del veneno que coloque en el kunai con el cual lo herí!-

-Así que es eso…-

De inmediato se acerco a su gemelo, el cual parecía ya no poder moverse. Lo miro por unos segundos, parecía como si intentara moverse para atacarlo o simplemente levantarse pero no podía, era el veneno.

-E-Eisuke…-

-Creo que e ganado hermano…-

-No te lo creas tanto…-

Volteo de inmediato encontrándose con Sasuke, volteo a ver al que estaba en el suelo el cual desapareció en una nube de humo, después volvió con el que estaba tras el.

-Com…-

No pudo terminar de preguntarse pues su gemelo lo golpeo en la cara, después en el estomago, al espalda, fue una serie de golpes fatales…

Su vista se empezó a tornar borrosa, volteo y apenas pudo vislumbrar la imagen de su hermano, sintió como cayo al suelo ya sin más fuerzas, sangre salía de su nariz y boca, ya no tenía aliento para continuar…volteo encontrándose con la imagen apenas vislumbrable de Sakura quien parecía asustada al verlo en ese estado.

-Eisuke-kun!!-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Hmp…- Sonrío con arrogancia.

La pelirosa se acerco de inmediato al cuerpo del chico.

-Como fue…?-

-Desde antes de que me atacaras con ese kunai había echo esa copia, no soy tan estupido Sakura…-

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tal vez de temor y desesperación, sabia que sola no podría con Sasuke, si Eisuke no pudo menos ella, era imposible que lo derrotara.

Se abrazo para ver si así podría mantener la calma, pero era inútil, no podía.

-Al menos así podremos hablar…Sakura-

Lo miro con incredulidad, el, ¿hablar? Con ella? Eso era sumamente imposible…no, no lo era, ¿pero de que quería hablar?

-De que quieres hablar?-

-Bueno…-Le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de su gemelo y se acerco a Sakura, esta retrocedió, conforme el Uchiha avanzaba ella retrocedía, hasta que sintió que choco con algo…era un árbol que impedía que se alejara mas de Sasuke el cual ya la tenia acorralada.

Trago con dolor, estaba desarmada, sintió como algo la sujetaba de las muñecas y de los pies, volteo a ver encontrándose con varias serpientes blancas, obviamente del Uchiha. Se estremeció al ver como Sasuke estaba a tan solo 25 cm de ella, lo miro con miedo ¿Iba a morir?¿Iba a morir en manos de la persona que tanto amaba?

-S-Sasuke-kun…t-tu me vas a…-

-A matar?- Termino por ella.

-Y-yo…-

-Es eso lo que piensas?-

-B-bueno…- Cerro los ojos con fuerza-…yo…-Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeralda, levanto la cara para ver al pelinegro con decisión-…antes de que hagas algo…yo te amo!-

* * *

Aquí dejando nuevo capitulo mis queridísimas lectoras!!

Espero les aya gustado y perdonen el retraso (Estaba castigada )

Pero eme aquí continuando con lo que ustedes se toman la molestia de leer XD

Les mando muchos abrazos y besos por darme una oportunidad je

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "SIEMPRE TE E AMADO"


	5. Siempre te he amado

AMOR AL DOBLE

Los personajes de naruto no son míos solo los estoy tomando prestados XD

**Siempre te he amado**

Se quedo en silencio, ella había dicho que lo amaba…

Había agachados su cabeza para esperar su final, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, quería limpiarlas, se veía tan patética, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era una kunoichi, estaba prepara para morir en manos de un enemigo si es que perdía la batalla…pero ese enemigo había ido su compañero, había compartido mucho con el, era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Trato de deshacerse de las serpientes, pero eran muy fuertes, incluso mas que ella, no podía deshacerse de ellas e irse de ahí con Eisuke…seguía siendo una inútil.

-Sakura…-

Solo se tenso, no contesto al llamado del Uchiha.

-…te estoy hablando-

Siguió son contestar, no quería voltear a mirarlo, eso aria que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, sentía como si le estuvieran presionando con fuerza el pecho, le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Sintió como Sasuke le tomaba la barbilla y la obligaba a verlo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y espero el terrible final.

-Enserio eres una molestia- La soltó.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa frase de el, en aquellos años en los que eran un equipo era lo que mas le decía, "eres una molestia", "molesta", era una verdadera molestia", "solo estas molestando", era todo lo que el le sabia decir, nunca le dijo nada como "eres linda" o "muchas gracias", siempre se limitaba a un "hmp", era su otra frase o palabra, o lo que fuera eso. Aun así, se había acostumbrado a que la tratara de ese modo, casi hasta le estaba gustando, era algo que caracterizaba al chico, por eso le gustaba, le hubiera gustado que le hubiera cambiado su opinión sobre ella, pero aun así se conformaba con el Sasuke que conoció…pero odiaba al Sasuke que estaba frente a ella, ese no era el verdadero Sasuke…no lo era.

-…tu…-

-Uh?-

-…Tu no eres el verdadero Sasuke-kun!!, Eres un impostor!!, Eres un demonio!!, No se que le habrás echo al verdadero pero…!! Regrésamelo…por favor- Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro, las lagrimas seguían saliendo mientras ella observaba la expresión tranquila de Sasuke, la cual la estaba sacando de quicio, en el pasado el hubiera sonreído de manera arrogante y le hubiera dicho "Tonta, soy el verdadero, molestia", pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Tonta, yo soy el verdadero…que molestia- Sonrío de manera arrógate.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, era imposible que el fuera Sasuke…era imposible.

-Eres de lo peor…Demonio!! Te odio!!-

Una parte de ella había sentido alivio, pero la parte que la controlaba se había enfurecido, aun no podía creer que un demonio como el fuera su antiguo compañero de equipo, era imposible.

-Me odias?- Bufo.

-No te burles!!-

-Pero no me acabas de decir que me amas? Enserio que no entiendo a las mujeres…hm-

-S-Sasuke-kun…- Volvió a bajar su cabeza, no podía aguantar verlo a los ojos, ni siquiera podía aguantar que el estuviera así de cerca de ella, en el pasado esa cercanía la aria feliz, pero en esos instantes tenia miedo, tenia mucha furia guardada en su interior, tenia resentimiento, tenia muchos sentimientos mezclados y no sabia como sacarlos.

-Sakura…-Volvió a llamarla, pero la levanto de nuevo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

Se mantuvieron varios segundos, que parecieron eternos, mirándose. Ella podía ver que en sus ojos aun existía aquel brillo, aquel brillo que revelaba que no era una persona realmente fría e indiferente, ese brillo era el que se hacia mas intenso cuando ayudaba a alguien, cuando estaba con ellos, ese brillo era de felicidad y de buenos sentimientos, como un reflejo de su corazón.

-Es imposible…ese brillo en tus ojos…-Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, evitando que salieran mas lagrimas, pero era imposible, todo era imposible, no podía pararlas.

Sintió como una caricia limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de su ojo izquierdo, abrió los ojos, Sasuke le había limpiado las lagrimas que salían a chorros, pero fue como una caricia también, algo muy extraño en el…

-…yo…quiero que vengas conmigo…-

-He?-

Eso era imposible, Sasuke no le había pedido eso, el no pudo haberle pedido eso, ella le había rogado que la llevara con el cuando dejo la aldea, por que lo amaba, pero el simplemente le dijo que era una verdadera molestia, no entendía por que en esos momentos le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con el.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar…ven conmigo-

-Eres un mentiroso, un traidor!-

-Es verdad lo que te estoy pidiendo…ven conmigo-

-NO es cierto lo que me estas pidiendo! Cuando yo te pedí que me llevaras contigo no me hiciste caso…por que ahora si quieres que me valla contigo?!! No entiendo! Jamás llegare a comprenderte! ¿Por qué?! Siempre quise saber que era lo que pensabas, pero después de que te fuiste me di cuenta de que jamás lograría entender tus sentimientos, jamás…-Dijo lo ultimo en susurro. No podía agachas su cabeza ya que Sasuke aun le sujetaba la barbilla así que simplemente desvío la mirada.

-Yo…tampoco podía entenderte…Sakura-

-Uh?- Lo miro unos segundo un poco confusa.

El Uchiha le soltó la barbilla para acariciar uno de los mechones de cabello que sobraban de la pelirosa. Después le quito el listón haciendo que sus cabellos se soltaran, así pudo acariciar mejor la cabellera de Sakura, quien estaba aun mas confundida que antes.

-Recuerdo…recuerdo cuando una chica se acerco a mi preguntándome si me gustaban las chicas de cabello largo o las de cabello corto… le dije la verdad, eran las chicas de cabello largo. La mayoría de las chicas que tenían el cabello corto se lo dejaron crecer, pero a ninguna le preste atención, la verdad era una perdida de tiempo para mi pensar en el amor y ese tipo de cursilerías, pero aun era cierto, me atraían mas las de cabello largo…pero en los exámenes chunin…cuando nos atacaron los de la aldea del sonido deduje un poco de lo que te había pasado, enserio estaba enfurecido al verte en aquel estado, pero la teoría que había impuesto de que las chicas de cabello largo eran mas lindas había tenido una excepción…me encanta tu cabello, siempre había deseado tocarlo de esta forma y…-Tomo uno mechón de cabello y aspiro fuerte el aroma-…olerlo, percibir su aroma, veo que aun tiene ese aroma-

-No entiendo nada…-

-Cuando te deje inconsciente, el día en que deje la aldea, aproveche para oler tu cabello…-

-…por que?...Déjate de rodeos y mátame de una buena vez! Por que tiene que decir esas cosas como si estuvieras enamorado de mi?!! Yo no quiero morir después de haber escuchado todas esas mentiras!! No finjas que me amas, no puedo morir con esa mentira!!!-

-No es una mentira…-

-He?-

-…yo te amo Sakura, te amo demasiado, es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo-

-Mentiroso!!-

-No es una mentira, en realidad tu me gustabas en la academia y después de que vi como te habías esforzado por protegernos a Naruto y a mi en el bosque de a muerte pude darme cuenta de que no solo me gustabas, no solo me sentía atraído por ti, sino que te amaba-

-Si en realidad me amabas jamás me hubieras abandonado y traicionado a la aldea!!-

-El odio me segó, me atrapo en un callejón sin salida, no sabia que hacer y al final termine abandonando la aldea y todo lo que más quería-

-Pudiste haberte quedado!-

-Pero no lo hice, estaba tan corrompido por el odio hacia mi hermano que elegí mal, creí que estando en konoha nunca podría hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Itachi, es por eso que me fui con Orochimaru…pero ahora se que fue todo en vano, mi hermano era bueno…hace poco estaba planeando destruir la aldea, pero después de que pude recordar a Eisuke deje de pensar en eso y mejor me dedique a ir por ustedes, pero fue una coincidencia que los encontrara en este lugar, mas bien fue la suerte-

-No!, No te creo nada!-

-Es la verdad…yo no te mentiría nunca Sakura…Si no quieres creerme, tal vez esto te convenza…-Cerro sus ojos y se apodero bruscamente de los labios de Sakura, era un beso apasionado que la pelirosa no podía creer que estuviera pasando.

Se separo por falta de aire y la miro varios segundos esperando a que hablara, pero ella se mantenía en silencio con una expresión que parecía mas de shock que de cualquier otra cosa. No entendía por que su expresión era esa.

-Es mentira…-

-Aun sigues insistiendo…-La volvió a besar. Se separo para besarle la mejilla, después la frente y de nuevo tomo sus labios, ella solo permanecía sin hacer nada-…por que no puedes creerme?-La miro con desesperación.

Ella no podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, esa mirada, jamás pensó ver esa mirada en el rostro de Sasuke, era algo totalmente impresionante, pero también sentía como las lagrimas salían con mas intensidad, era verdad, el la amaba, ahora si podía percibir ese sentimiento de desesperación y calidez en el, algo que había estado evitando pues no podía creerlo.

-…yo…te creo…- Apenas pudo sonreír, el llanto no la dejaba aun, pero ahora lloraba de felicidad, sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un error, pero a la vez como si eso fuera lo indicado.

Sasuke sonrío, pero no de manera arrogante ni malévola, si no de felicidad, esa sonrisa era la que tenia cuando era un niño, la que hacia al estar a lado de su familia, sin preocupaciones o remordimiento alguno.

Las serpientes desaparecieron en un "puff" dejando libre a la chica pelirosa, quien no pudo evitar que lagrimas nuevas recorrieran sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, ahora sabia que Sasuke no era tan malo como pensaba, que aun tenia corazón, que aunque se aya ido con Orochimaru seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció en la academia, aquel que todas las chicas perseguían.

-Entonces vendrás conmigo?-

-No puedo…yo tengo a personas que me necesitan a su lado, no puedo dejar así como así a mis padres, a mi maestra y maestro, a mis amigos, ellos son lo mas preciado para mi…además, yo sin ellos no se que hacer-

-Me imaginaba que dirías algo así…-

-Uh?-

-Entonces volveré a la aldea-

-Pero…!-

-Se que hay una reunión de los Kages aquí…hablare con ellos para que acepten que vuelva a Konoha…-

-No puedes! Te mataran!...Hay ordenes de que si te ven…te maten!!-

-Les explicare lo que paso con mi hermano…ellos entenderán, si Itachi no se hubiera sacrificado de aquella forma se hubiera causado la tercera guerra fría-

-No!...-Se aferro a las ropas de Sasuke-…Sasuke-kun!! No puedes!! Mataste a Danzou, al sexto Hokage…te mataran!!-

-Hmp…no podrán deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente…cura a Eisuke, iré de inmediato para hablar con los Kages-

Se mordió el labio inferior, tenia miedo de que le hicieran algo a el pelinegro, era muy peligroso, aunque el aya sido alumno de uno de los grandes sannins, o que aya podido matar a un Hokage, se tenia que enfrentar a cinco, cinco poderosos ninja.

-Esta bien…_Solo espero que no te pase nada-_Miro el cuerpo de Eisuke en el suelo.

-Bueno…antes…quiero decirte que…**siempre te he amado**-Al instante desapareció.

De inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba el gemelo de Sasuke con una cara de felicidad pero, tenia que curarlo rápido, pero ahora entendía por que Sasuke no había matado a Eisuke, aun sentía cariño por su hermano, después de todo estuvieron años separados.

Miro por unos segundos al chico en el suelo observando su estado y que era lo que ella podía o no hacer para curarlo…todo estaba en orden, no tenia ni una sola herida mortal, podía curarlo sin problema alguno.

Mientras hacia su trabajo como ninja medico que era, estaba preguntándose que seria de Sasuke, tal vez aun no llegaba hasta donde estaban los lideres de cada aldea de ninjas, pero aun así estaba preocupada, tenia que apresurarse en lo que estaba haciendo para ir de inmediato e intentar apoyarlo, aunque sabia que eso podía ser totalmente imposible.

Todo estaba totalmente obscuro, sin ninguna señal de algo o alguien a su alrededor, solo estaba el, el, totalmente confundido, no sabia que hacer.

-Sasuke…Itachi-oniisan…padres…sensei…-Apretó sus puños-…Naomi…Sakura…-Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayo de rodillas apretando la tela de su ropa en su pecho, respiraba entrecortadamente ¿Qué había sido eso?

No entendía nada, no sabia en donde estaba, ni como salir de ese horrible lugar. Se fue acoplando lentamente mientras se ponía de pie, ahora que lo pensaba bien, hace no mucho tiempo había sido derrotado por su hermano Sasuke…pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor…el no amaba a Sakura, aun seguía amando a esa chica que no pudo proteger…ahora lo comprendía todo, Sasuke le había puesto sentimientos que no debía tener, ahora era todo tan claro y se le hacia mucho mejor, así no tendría que estar sufriendo por sentimientos falsos.

Derepente una suceso de le apareció enfrénteme, recordó algo que había estado guardado por mucho tiempo en su cabeza pero que no recordaba que estaba ahí.

_FLASH BACK_

_¿Era el final? Estaba en el suelo a los pies del enemigo que ya no podía verlo con claridad, su vista comenzaba a fallar puesto que había agotado todo su chakra y estaba vencido, ya se estaba comenzando a quedar inconsciente. Sentía un gran ardor en su costado izquierdo, una herida de katana…mierda!, ya no podía moverse._

_-Eisuke!- Se escucho._

_-N-Nao…mi…-_

_-Resiste! Resiste!!-_

_Pudo sentir como algo le mojaba la mejilla, no sabia con exactitud que era, pero escucho el sollozar de la chica._

_-N-no…llores…-Apenas podía articula palabra alguna._

_-Es por mi culpa que estas así…siempre he sido tan débil!!-_

_-…- Iba a negar lo que había dicho, pero sintió que alguien se acercaba, volteo, solo veía sombras, la de una chica y atrás alguien con una katana-…no!- Intento ponerse de pie y hacer algo pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía._

_-Eisuke!!-_

_-Naomi!!- Se escucho el grito de otra persona tras ellos._

_Después de eso se pudo escuchar el sonido de algo cayendo, una persona._

_-Naomi, estas bien?-_

_-Si…pero Eisuke!!-_

_Después ya todo era obscuridad…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Esa parte no la recordaba…es imposible…ella sigue viva…-

Pudo escuchar como alguien lo llamaba, apenas pudo acoplarse y ver la cara de Sakura un poco preocupada y desesperada.

-Eisuke-kun, ¿Estas bien?-

-Sakura…-Se levanto con dolor.

-Puedes levantarte?-

-Si-

Poco a poco se pusieron de pie.

-Que alivio…-

-Y Sasuke?-

-El…-Agacho su cabeza.

-Lo mataste?!-

-No…-

-Entonces?-

-Te lo diré pero necesitamos irnos!-

-Que a donde?-

-Por favor…ven! Puedes correr?-

-Si, estoy mejor…-

-Vamos!-

NO entendió nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Sakura tenia tanta prisa?¿Que había pasado mientras el estaba inconsciente? NO lograba comprenderlo, ¿Qué había echo Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaba con el? Mierda, siempre tenia que hacer algo para que Sakura se pusiera así…ella ya no le gustaba, pero aun así no cambiaba el echo de que fueran amigos, camaradas ninja…

Llegaron al palacio, entraron rápidamente y fueron hacia el comedor…ahí se encontraban los kages en posición de batalla, tras ellos el feudal y su hijo Haru, frente a ellos Sasuke.

-Eso tiene cierta coherencia…-Dijo la Hokage mientras quitaba su guardia.

-Hokage, va a creerle?!!-Grito histérico el Raikage.

-No hace mucho tiempo los consejeros me hablaron de esto, ellos fueron los que, junto a Danzo, pidieron que el clan Uchiha fuera aniquilado…- Mordió su labio inferior.

-Raikage, usted tiene un hermano, imagínese si hubiese sido la misma situación con su el-

-Kazegake, tu no tienes el derecho a decirme eso, solo eres un chiquillo!-

-Oye, no lo trates así viejo feo!-

-Mizugae!-

-El esta vivo-

Los cinco kages prestaron atención a las palabras del chico.

-Que quiere decir?!!-

-Su hermano esta vivo…el escapo cuando intentamos capturarlo-

-He?! Es mentira!-

-Que razón tendría yo de mentirle sobre eso?-

-Uhg…-

-Hokage…me acepta de nuevo en Konoha?-

La rubia solo se quedo en silencio un memento, cetro era lo que hablaba Sasuke de Itachi y todo el sacrificio que el hizo por el bien de la aldea y de su hermano…pero eso no descartaba que el había sido un discípulo de Orochiamaru, un ninja exiliado, un miembro de Akatsuki, que aya atentado contra la vida del hermano del Raikage y que aya asesinado a un kage.

-Sasuke-kun!-

Todos los presentes voltearon, Haru observo que Eisuke y Sakura tenía señas de haber combatido y eso le preocupo un poco.

-Esta todo bajo control Sakura…aun sigo vivo- Sonrío con arrogancia.

Tsunade puso ver aquella sonrisa, pudo ver la honestidad que Sasuke mostraba y la tranquilidad que Sakura tenia en su rostro, eso le dio mas seguridad para tomar una decisión.

-Uchiha Sasuke!...-Llamo la atención de todos los presentes-…puedes volver a la aldea!-

-Hokage! Acaso esta loca?!- Grito el Tsuchikage.

-Cállese viejo!, Yo se lo que ago…Pero estarás en constante vigilancia! No bajaremos tan fácil nuestra guardia, y si vemos algo sospechoso en ti inmediatamente te mataremos!!-

-Para mi esta bien…-

-Sasuke-kun!- Se arrojo a los brazos del Uchiha ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, estaba tan feliz que derramaba lagrimas de emoción, jamás pensó que ese día llegaría y menos de esa forma. Sasuke le sujeto con fuerza queriéndole demostrar que no se separaría de ella.

Eisuke la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…ella seria feliz.

* * *

Yea!!! XD Este no es el final, aun falta un capitulo y un epilogo,

Espérenlos!!

XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!! Me animas mucho!!

BESOS A TODAS!!

Próximo capitulo: REGRESO


	6. Regreso

AMOR AL DOBLE

Los personajes de naruto no son míos solo los estoy tomando prestados XD

**Regreso**

Corría tan rápido, mas rápido que el mismo Flash tal vez, la noticia que le acababan de dar era la mas grandiosa, jamás pensó en que alguna vez se sentiría tan feliz, era algo inexplicable, "el" era su amigo, no, era casi como un hermano, lo quería tanto, casi estaba llorando de la emoción, no quería detenerse por nada del mundo, no quería perder el tiempo e ir a recibirlo, enserio que estaba tan emocionado.

Pudo sentir la presencia de alguien tras el corriendo a la misma velocidad tal vez, volteo encontrándose con su compañero pálido, le dedico una sonrisa llena de jubilo y este se la devolvió.

-Ha vuelto Sai…Sasuke ha vuelto-

El pelinegro simplemente ascendió con la cabeza, al fin podría comprender un poco mas los lazos que unían a Sasuke y a Naruto, al fin, pero al parecer el ya comprendía que era eso de la amistad, pues con el rubio habia forjado unos lazos sumamente fuertes que jamás pensó volver a poseer.

Ya estaban en la puerta en donde se suponía regresaría su mejor amigo, esperaron hasta que varias sombras se pudieron vislumbrara a lo lejos, el rubio sonrío y casi estaba brincando de felicidad al ver al Uchiha, solo que este estaba tomando la mano de Sakura, por lo que ahora estaba un poco desconcertado.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que Naruto los estaba esperando y fue corriendo hasta el jalando a Sasuke y a su gemelo Eisuke.

Una vez que se detuvieron frente al rubio, Uchiha y Naruto se miraron con seriedad, pero se podía notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Naruto, era el brillo característico de la felicidad.

-Sasuke…-Dijo casi en susurro.

-Naruto…-Lo imito.

Todos miraban la escena con alegría, Sakura sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, jamás pensó que ese día llegaría, se sentía tan feliz, se preguntaba si algún día podría sentir más felicidad que esa. Pudo sentir una mano posándose en su hombro derecho, volteo encontrándose con Eisuke quien le dedico una sonrisa, esta correspondió.

-Bienvenido amigo- Le extendió su mano en señal de amistad.

-Si…gracias…amigo…-Tomo la mano de Naruto y este coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Uchiha.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que habían llegado varias personas mas al lugar, voltearon encontrándose con la mayoría de sus amigos.

Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino y su maestra Kurenai, Lee- quien estaba llorando junto a sus maestro-, Tenten, Neji, Shizune, Yamato, hasta los consejeros estaban ahí, pero no con muy buena cara.

-Vez Sasuke-kun…habías abandonado todo esto…-Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose al pelinegro.

-Si…-

Naruto volteo encontrándose con unos extraños, al menos para el.

-Quienes son Sasuke?-

El Uchiha volteo.

-Son de mi equipo, Taka… Ella es Karin, a lado de ella Suigetsu y por ultimo Juugo-

-Mucho gusto!- Dijo Naruto acercándose a ellos.

-Si, como sea…-Hablo la pelirroja-…_Tiene un chakra tan calido…el de Sasuke era muy frío hace poco, ahora es casi idéntico al de el-_

-Si, si…-

-También mucho gusto soy Juugo-

-Creo que contigo me voy a llevar mejor que con la cuatro ojos y el raro-

-Que?!- Gritaron los aludidos al unísono furiosos.

-Etto…etto…-

El rubio recibió dos golpes en la cabeza por idiota provocando la risa de todos, que después, en algunos, casi se transformaba en llanto, Ino no pudo soportarlo al igual que Lee y Sakura.

Por fin, por fin la tristeza se había terminado, ya no iban a estar teniendo que lamentarse lo de Sasuke, solo quedaba el problema de Uchiha Madara, pero por el momento tenían que disfrutar de todo eso sin perderse un solo momento.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya habían pasado dos días desde su regreso a Konoha, Eisuke practicaba con su hermano en el bosque, observándolos estaba Sakura quien estaba estudiando un poco, a lado de ella Naruto quien dormía, tal vez después de tanto entrenamiento se la había pasado desde la madrugado entrenando, y por ultimo Sai quien leía muy a gusto un libro titulado "Que es la felicidad?"

-Eisuke1 Descansemos- Dijo el chico un poco agitado.

-Si…-

Ambos se acercaron a sus amigos, Eisuke se sentó a lado de Sai, mientras tanto, como Sakura estaba en seisa Sasuke aprovecho para acostarse en su regazo.

-Estas a gusto?- Pregunto con sarcasmo dejando su libro y viendo a Sasuke.

-Si, mucho-Respondió con gracia.

Eisuke rió, pero después sintió la presencia de alguien, se levanto con tranquilidad pues no creía que fuera algo malo, todos lo siguieron con la mirada, Naruto seguía dormido.

De los arbustos salio una chica de cabellos negros abajo de sus hombros, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, tenia sus labios teñidos con un rojo intenso, traía puesta una blusa de tirantes negra que llegaba debajo de su cadera, un short pequeño azul marino, vendas hasta sus rodillas y de su muñeca a su codo, guantes de chunnin-jounnin y las típicas sandalias, de color negro, mientras que la banda perteneciente a konoha la tenia en el cuello.

-Eisuke…-Dijo en susurro, sus ojos mostraron nostalgia pero alegría a la vez.

-He? Quien eres?...Imposible!...N-Naomi!-

-Si…-Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, rápidamente se lanzo al gemelo de Sasuke, quien ya se había enderezado para mirar la escena.

-Naomi…-La atrajo hacia el más tomándola de la cintura.

-Acabo de llegar de una misión…Tsunade-sama me dijo que…-

-Si…-La interrumpió.

-Pensé que Itachi había matado a todos los Uchihas…-Dijo Sasuke acercándose a ellos, atrás de el Sakura.

Eisuke se separo de Naomi.

-Creíste…Itachi-san…me dejo viva-

-Que?-

-Naomi!-

-Estaba en mi casa con mis padres, estábamos cenando, me levante para ir a lavar los platos y…-

_FLASH BACK_

_-Voy a lavar esto- Dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa a sus padres mientras se ponía de pie…_

_Derepente no vio nada, alguien le estaba tapando los ojos, soltó los platos por la sorpresa y pudo escuchar como se rompían al chocar contra el suelo de madera._

_-Itachi-kun!- Grito una voz de mujer._

_-Itachi-san? Que sucede?-Pregunto con nerviosismo._

_-Tranquila…-Le dijo al oído._

_-Itachi-kun ¿Por qué entraste así?-_

_-Lo siento si los asuste, Kyouya-san, Aoi-san-_

_-Itachi-san…-Intento alejarse de Itachi pero este se lo impidió-…Por que?-_

_-Quiero que me hagas una promesa-_

_-Uh?-_

_-Cubre tus oídos un momento, con fuerza de modo que no puedas escuchar nada-_

_-Si quieres hablar con mis padres entonces m e iré-_

_-No... Hazlo por favor-_

_-Esta bien…- Un poco dudosa se tapo los oídos con fuerza._

_No sabia que pasaba o que había pasado, pero algo no se le hacia bien, trago con dolor, sentía como si algo la asechara o como si algo estuviese ocurriendo, podía escuchar algo pero se oía muy lejos, entonces sintió que alguien la llevaba entre sus brazos, después que la bajaban, abrió sus ojos poco a poco, se encontraba en el bosque._

_-Que hacemos aquí?-_

_-Naomi…quiero que me hagas otro gran favor-_

_-He?-_

_-Eisuke…-_

_-Eisuke-kun?! Como lo sabes?! Y-yo…!- Empezó a llorar descontroladamente, no podía evitarlo, Eisuke había sido muy bueno con ella, le gustaba, y ahora estaba en aquel estado._

_-No te preocupes…el despertara, estoy seguro, quiero que le cuides, una cosa, mas…yo aun no se de la existencia de Eisuke-_

_-Como fue que se desvaneció el jutsu?-_

_-…adiós…-Desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno._

_-Que…-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Itachi te dejo con vida?-

-Si… el jutsu que le pusieron para borrar sus recuerdos de Eisuke se desvaneció…los consejeros decidieron guardar el secreto de que soy una Uchiha y me pusieron un apellido falso, estoy registrada como Tsukino Naomi-

-Hermano…- Sasuke lo miro y ascendió con la cabeza, entendía lo que quería decir.-…nos vemos luego-

Tomo a Naomi de la muñeca y empezó a correr haciendo con ella.

-Eisuke?!-

El no contesto.

El chico se detuvo, aun estaban en el bosque pero alejados de los demás.

-Naomi…-Volteo a mirarla.

-Qu…-

No pudo terminar pues fue sorprendida por un beso de Eisuke.

-Te amo…-

-Pero…-

-Siempre te he querido, desde que estábamos como equipo, eras muy amable con todos, estoy seguro que lo sigues siendo, nos tratabas tan bien…eres maravillosa!-

-P-pero, eso fue hace tiempo, tal vez ahora he cambiado ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-

-…no lo se…es un presentimiento…-Volvió a besarla, no quería separarse de ella ahora que por fin la había encontrado, aunque hubiera cosas nuevas de ella que no le llegaran a gustar, sabia que aun así la iba a amar, la veía en sus sueños mientras estaba en coma, por alguna razón sabia muchas cosas que ella había echo mientras el no estaba, era extraño, como si la hubiese estado viendo desde arriba, como sien en realidad estaba muerto, al igual que lo que veía con Sasuke, tal vez Dios le dio esa oportunidad, nadie sabría jamás que era en realidad…

Miro extrañada a su novio, tenia la mirada puesta por donde se habían ido su hermano y aquella chica.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada-

-Seguro?-

-Si…-Le sonrío.

La abrazo tomándola posesivamente de la cintura y recargo su barbilla en el hombre de ella, no les importo que Sai estuviera ahí, de echo el seguía metido en el libro.

-Que tal si mejor nos vamos…a intentar revivir a mi clan?- Le dijo en susurro.

No tardo en ponerse roja, estaba completamente ruborizada, simplemente guardo silencio. Sasuke se separo de ella para verla y sonrío maliciosamente.

-Tonto…-Dijo aun ruborizada.

-Ja, ja, te pusiste roja como tomate…pero a mí me gustan los tomates-

Volvió a sonrojarse, jamás creyó que Uchiha Sasuke llegara a decir todas esas cosas, pervertidas y galantes, algo muy raro en el, tal vez había cambiado al regresar a su hogar, bueno, cambio solo un poco, deperdido no era tan pervertido como Naruto, a Sasuke le quedaban mejor esas cosas… ¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando? Mejor detenía sus caballos ahí o si no terminaría acostándose con el Uchiha, no es que no quisiera si no que aun estaban muy jóvenes.

-Sasuke-kun…creo que te hace mal juntarte con Naruto-

-Je…verdad-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Un mes, un mes desde que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, no había aun movimiento alguno de Uchiha Madara, todo era paz y tranquilidad, como deseaban que todo fuera de ese modo siempre, pero ellos habían elegido una vida como shinobis por lo que tenían que atenderse a las consecuencias, siempre iba a ver algo que perturbaría su tranquilidad fuera lo que fuera.

Sakura caminaba tomada de la mano de su lindo novio Uchiha Sasuke, enserio que jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que caminaría de esa manera con el, todo eso siempre habían sido fantasías de su niñez, siempre lo habían sido pero ahora estaban sucediendo, los sueños si se hacían realidad, al parecer. Apretó un poco la mano de Sasuke, este volteo a verla y le sonrío, ella correspondió el gesto, estaba tan feliz, jamás pensó que podría tener tanta felicidad para ella.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La abrazo aun mas fuerte, estaban sentados bajo un árbol después de tanto entrenamiento, estaban exhaustos, pero ella estaba muy feliz recostada en el hombro de su querido Eisuke, quien la tomaba de la cintura con un poco de fuerza, no la lastimaba pero era lo suficiente para decir que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente…eso le hacia sentirse feliz y segura. Aun así no cabía duda que loa Uchihas eran un poco posesivos con lo que les pertenecía, parecían inseguros, ya había visto a Sasuke y sus celos actuando, a su novio de vez en cuando sacaba un poco de…digamos, el Sasuke que llevaba dentro, pero el lo controlaba mas, por eso ningún problema, se compadecía de la chica pelirrosa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Caminaba por el bosque sin nada que hacer, que día tan malo, no había misiones, el quería tener una aventura, quería pelear, el agarrarle pleito a Sasuke todos los días se estaba empezando a ser un poco aburrido, era la rutina de todos los días, aparte Eisuke no era de los que se enojaban tan fácilmente. Suspiro con fastidio, pero entonces pudo escuchar algo, ¿Una pelea? De inmediato se acerco a donde provenían aquel ruido de golpes un tanto extraño, se escondió entre un árbol y procuro ser cauteloso al asomarse.

-Hinata-sama…descansemos- Dijo un poco agitado el chico de cabello castaño mientras quitaba su posición de guardia.

-Si…Neji-oniisan- Le imito.

-Entrenamiento?...Bueno, iré a saludar- Dijo para si mientras bajaba del árbol.

-Naruto-

-N-Naruto-k-kun…-No tardo en ponerse sumamente roja.

-Neji! Hinata!-

-Que quieres?-Se cruzo de brazos.

-Que acaso no puedo venir a saludar?-

-No, no puedes-

-Neji! Eres demasiado molesto!-Lo reto.

-Mira quien habla idiota!-Lo encaro.

-Quieres pelear?!-Se acerco a el.

-Hmp, no tiene caso…-

-Que dices?!-

-Este…-Intento llamar su atención.

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota-

-Oigan…-Intento de nuevo llamar su atención, si que eran persistentes.

-Eres peor que Sasuke!-

-A mi no me compares con nadie…-

-N-Naruto-kun…-

-Yo te comparo con quien se me da la gana!-

-Mejor cierra el pico…-

-Que?!!-

-Neji-oniisan!- Grito por fin la chica llamando la atención de los muchachos, pero después volvió a su pose tímida.

-Que pasa, Hinata-sama?-

-S-solo queri-ia que s-se…detuvieran-

-Esta bien…lo siento…ya ves lo que causaste?- Le encaro a Naruto.

-Yo?! Tu fuiste el que empezaste!-

-Naruto-kun- Llamo un poco decidida.

-Que?-

-Y-yo…-Su ruborizo aun mas de lo que estaba.

Neji se percato de que ella quería hablar de "eso" por lo que se fue de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Que quieres Hinata?-

-B-bueno…e-e-es sobr-e…cuando evite q-que…Pein t-te llevara…-Su ruborizo aun mas, casi como un tomate.

-Uh?- Rasco su nuca varias veces, ¿Qué era?

Intento recordad a que se refería pero le era un poco inútil, el era muy malo para eso de la memoria, era por eso que siempre reprobaba en los exámenes de la academia, nuca había sido bueno en eso. Hizo un puchero mientras volteaba la mirada para diferentes lugares a ver si se podría acordar de algo.

-N-no?-

-Pues…- Entonces algo vino a el…

Ya lo recordaba! Aquel momento en el que Pein intento llevárselo para quitarle al Kyuubi, Hinata se había dicho que lo amaba, que siempre lo había observado, que el le demostró que no debía de rendirse nunca…y por eso estaba enamorada de el, ¡Pero que idiota era! Como pudo olvidar algo así?!

-L-lo r-r-r-recordaste?-

-Si! Ya lo recuerdo!...y esto…yo…- Se sonrojo un poco.

-N-no importa que no sientas lo mismo…l-lo entiendo…t-t-tu quieres a…S-Sakura-san…-

-Pero te equivocas…bueno, si tal vez yo la quise…pero! Creo que Hinata es mas linda y femenina que ella…ojala no me oiga, jeje, eres increíble y muy valiente Hinata!-

-N-N-Naruto-kun…-

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tan tímida Hinata!-

-Y-yo…-

Naruto se acerco a ella poco a poco, la pelinegra no sabia que hacer, si correr, gritar, enojarse, evitar aquello o solo dejarse llevar. Al final opto por lo último.

Cerró sus ojos un poco dudosos y nerviosos, pero no quería mentirse, eso siempre lo había estado esperando por años y años, desde que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba el chico rubio.

Pudo sentir como sus respiraciones chocaron y después sus labios chocaron con delicadeza, si… Naruto, el mismo chico torpe, tonto, descontrolado, inquieto, etc.… estaba besando a Hinata, la chica más tímida de todo Konoha, la heredera del Souke, la rama principal de los Hyuga.

Sintieron que les faltaba el aire y, por desgracia, se tuvieron que separar.

Miro unos segundos a Hinata, quien permanecía mirando el suelo avergonzada, sonrío para sus adentros, esa chica era muy linda, no cabía duda que era perfecta para el, ella si lo quería, no como Sakura y su fuerza brutal

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ultimo capitulo!! Espero les aya gustado, carecía d inspiración je je

Solo falta el epilogo

Espérenlo!!!

Besos a todas mis queridísimas lectoras!!


	7. Epilogo

AMOR AL DOBLE

Los personajes de naruto no son míos solo los estoy tomando prestados XD

**Epilogo: Amor al doble**

Era un agradable día, las aves cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado, un perfecto día para… correr desesperadamente? Exacto, ese mismo día estaba Uchiha Sasuke corriendo y saltando entre los árboles.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que había vuelto a Konoha y 1 desde que se caso con su gran amor Haruno Sakura, ya era un hombre de 21 años, se dirigía a ver a su esposa. Traía puesto el típico traje de chunnin-jounnin, de echo el era un jounnin… pero ese era otro tema, tenia que darse prisa por que llegaría muy tarde, tal vez demasiado tarde, todo por culpa de la Hokage, nunca le pudo caer bien…todo lo había planeado, lo mando a una misión a Sunagakure y de plano le aviso demasiado tarde sobre que ese ya era "el día", como odiaba todo eso.

-Maldición, a esta hora ella ya a de haberse… mierda!- Estaba completamente, enfadado, apurado, rabioso, desesperado,ancioso, asustado y nervioso, todo a la vez, jamás había experimentado tantos sentimientos, mas bien esos sentimientos todos juntos.

Mascullo miles de maldiciones en contra del tiempo, de Tsunade-sama, del maldito hermano del Kazekage que lo había echo perder mucho tiempo antes de partir de regreso a casa, no sabia ni que hacer.

-Oye! Sasuke!-

De inmediato se detuvo al escuchar aquella vos tan terriblemente conocida, ya estaba cerca de su destino, pero una distracción podría costarle mucho.

-Rayos Naruto, ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto un poco exasperado, mirando a su amigo rubio, quien bestia con el mismo uniforme, solo que con el chaleco abierto mostrando su camisa negra de manga larga, la cual arremangaba un poco, mismo color que el pantalón.

-Vamos, vamos teme, no seas tan feo conmigo, soy tu amigo de años-

-Quien dijo que era tu amigo?- Bufo.

-Maldito! Yo que venia en son de paz-

-Pues no parece-

-Oye! Tu fuiste quien empezó!- Chillo el rubio.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir, tengo prisa- Hizo el ademán de seguir, pero Naruto lo detuvo hablando de nuevo.

-Es verdad, es por eso que Hinata se fue de inmediato, llego Ino apurada diciéndole sobre… oye!- Miro a todos lados sin encontrara rastro alguno del pelinegro, ya se le había echo costumbre dejarlo mientras hablaba de algo importante, eso le hacia disgustarse mucho. Hizo un puchero y se fue del lugar, primero iría a comer ramen, después le daría una visita a Sakura, aun tenia tiempo, después de todo podría tardarse ya que todo apenas acababa de empezar, si ya sabia como iba a ser ya que… bueno prefería no recordarlo, aquel día o le había resultado muy bueno que digamos, también se había retrasado como Sasuke, solo que a el le ocurrieron infinidad de cosas, lo bueno es que todo lo que paso había valido la pena después de todo…

Siguió lanzando miles de blasfemias, como le estaba cansando todo eso, esperaba no volver a repetirlo nunca jamás… bueno, lo decía por el retraso no por "lo otro", en eso si que estaba muy feliz, había añorado eso desde hacía mucho tiempo y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, tenia que estar con su esposa, tenia que lograr llegar, pasara lo que pasara no decepcionaría a nadie.

Como recordaba el día en que le propuso matrimonio a Sakura… uno de los peores días de su corta existencia, se suponía que debía de ser uno de los mas felices, pero justo como podría pasar en ese momento, llego tarde a la cita con la pelirrosa, el recordar todo lo que paso… bueno, no sabia ni como explicarlo…

_FLASH BACK_

_Demonios, demonios y mas demonios! No podía creer que la Hokage lo haya retenido por tanto tiempo con aquel gran y largo sermón,! debía de ser un record mundial! el sermón de 1 hora con 10 minutos! Y justo tenia que ser el día en que… era un día sumamente importante. Justo cuando pensaba que llegaría a su casa a arreglarse tranquilamente, descansaría un rato y se iría a la cita con Sakura, tena que ocurrir aquello, y todo por culpa del maldito rubio torpe que tenia por amigo, si no hubiera empezado jamás habrían destruido la mitad de la oficina de la Hokage, lo bueno que logro librarse de tener que recoger los escombros al decir que llegaría tarde a la cita con Sakura, la verdad jamás pensó que eso funcionaria, de ser así entonces lo hubiera dicho desde un principio para evitarse el regaño de Tsunade-sama._

_Llego a su apartamento, miro el reloj que estaba justo arriba de la cama, tenia 4 míseros minutos para prepararse, que mala suerte…_

_Se baño en menos de tres minutos, se arreglo en menos de uno, se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color con el logo de los Uchihas en la espalda, sobre esta un sweater negro, lo dejo abierto, vendas en las manos y su protector de la frente. _

_No se molesto en salir por la puerta, salio de inmediato por la ventana, el camino que tenia que recorrer era de 8 minutos si corría…_

_Ya iba casi en la mitad del camino cuado recordó algo, se detuvo en seco y se toco los bolsillos, busco por todos los posibles lugares en donde podría guardar algo pequeño, pero no encontró nada. De inmediato se devolvió a su departamento, ahora había perdido mucho mas tiempo, por la prisa había olvidado algo sumamente importante para aquella ocasión, diablos, ¡¿ya casi cumplía 20 años y era capaz de olvidar algo tan importante?_

_Ya habiendo recuperado aquello siguió su camino, pero ahora a una velocidad súper increíble, ni siquiera el sabia que podía correr tan rápido, eso era tal vez por las consecuencias que serian si llegaba tarde, tan solo de pensarlo le daba n escalofríos…_

_Ya casi llegaba a su destino… entonces le callo una pequeña…no esperen, no era pequeña, una enorme gota de agua en la nariz, no tardo mucho en que miles de gotas empezaron a caer. Ese día no era su día, estaba lloviendo a cantaros! Mierda! Sakura debía estar esperándolo ¡Demonios ¡_

_Cuando llego al lugar, el cual era un pequeño parque en Konoha, pudo observar a una chica pelirrosa con la cabeza hacia abajo, llevaba una blusa roja de tirantes, una falda arriba de la rodilla blanca y tacones negros, traía un bolso rojo…pero estaba completamente empapada, recargada en un árbol._

_De inmediato se acerco a ella un poco temeroso, esta lentamente levanto la cabeza para observar a la persona que se había acercado a ella… al darse cuenta de quien era frunció el seño y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, de inmediato se irguió._

_-Por que llegas tan tarde Uchiha?-_

_-Y-yo…-_

_-Tu fuiste el que dijo "Llegare temprano, no te preocupes"!-_

_-S-si. Pero Tsunade nos estuvo regañando a Naruto y a mi y por eso-_

_-Los regaño?... Pero si te vi cuando llegaste! Llegaste hace como una hora!-_

_-Lo que duro el sermón- Dijo con tranquilidad._

_-Jum… y cuantas veces te he dicho que le digas "Tsunade-sama"?-_

_-Oye, no te invite a salir para que me empezaras a gritar- empezaba a enfurecerse._

_-Perdón… es que como empezó a llover me dio un poco de coraje-_

_-A mi también, se arruino nuestra cita… ven vámonos de aquí, podemos pescar un resfriado- Le extendió la mano._

_-Si…-Tomo la mano de Uchiha para empezar a correr._

_-Vamos a mi departamento esta más cerca…-_

_-Tienes razón, aun tardaríamos cinco minutos mas para llegar a mi casa-_

_Entraron al departamento, se quitaron los zapatos._

_-será mejor que tomes un baño-_

_-Pero, Sasuke… no tengo ropa de cambio-_

_-Te puedo prestar la mía, por mientras pongo a secar la tuya-_

_Un leve sonrojó surco sus mejillas- Esta bien…- Respondió con un poco de temor en sus palabras._

_Se quito el suéter y la camisa, las tendió dentro de la habitación justo a lado de la ventana, aun estaba lloviendo con fuerza, ¡demonios! ¿Por qué tenia que ser ese día? ése día era súper importante para el, demasiado, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en el que Uchiha Sasuke se doblegara ante Haruno Sakura, bueno, de esa forma, por que desde hace mucho ya había caído ante sus pies, si, lo aceptaba, estaba completa y descontroladamente enamorado de la chica pelirrosa con fuerza sobre humana y que además tiene el mismo humor que su maestra y Hokage Senju Tsunade-sama… que podía hacer? Simplemente dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos._

_-S-Sasuke?-_

_Volteo de inmediato ante el llamado de su novia pelirrosa, se quedo anonadado, más bien casi se le caía la baba… la mujer traía una camisa de Sasuke, la cual era sin mangas color azul marino, puesto que ya se había agarrado esa moda, pero lo mejor era que al tener tanta "pechonalidad", bueno no tanta komo su maestra, le quedaba apretada del pecho marcando mas sus atributos, mientras que se había puesto un short negro que por alguno u otra razón ella llevaba en su bolso… pero la verdad no le importaba el por que lo tenia en ese lugar, estaba demasiado ocupado observándola de pies a cabeza, hasta se le olvido que tenia algo importante que hacer…_

_-Hey! Tierra llamando a Uchiha! Me escuchas?- Llamo por millonésima vez Sakura asiendo que Sasuke saliera por fin de su "transe"._

_Carraspeo la garganta un poco- Que?- Dijo con un poco de indiferencia._

_-Es que me canse de la cara de pervertido acosador sexual que tenias, es por eso que te hable pero estabas tan ocupado babeando que no respondías- Dijo con burla en sus palabras, pero no le agrado mucho a Sasuke que digamos._

_-Hmp-_

_-"Hmp"? Es lo único que te dignas a responder?... pervertido acosador sexual- Murmuro lo ultimo._

_-Di lo que quieras-Se cruzo de brazos._

_-Pervertido-Puso sus manos en sus caderas._

_-Aja-_

_-Acosador sexual-_

_-Si…-_

_-…cretino-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Idiota…-_

_-Como digas…-_

_-Uchiha-_

_-Claro… oye, creo que entendí eso-_

_La mujer solo empezó a reírse ante la mirada un poco enfadada de Sasuke, pero que después se torno un poco resignada._

_-Aun así sigues siendo un acosador sexual- Dijo entre risas._

_El pelinegro aprovecho esa oportunidad, metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco una cajita negra, se hinco y la abrió mostrándole su contendió a Sakura, la cual dejo de reír para quedarse con una mirada completamente sorprendida, estaba petrificada._

_-Bueno…quería que este momento fuera mucho mejor pero… ya no puedo esperar… Sakura- Se sonrojo, por lo que carraspeo la garganta al sentir un nudo-…quieres…digo… te casarías conmigo?- Dijo al fin esperando una respuesta de la mujer que permanecía sin moverse y con cara de sorpresa._

_-Y-yo…-_

_Espero la respuesta de la pelirrosa… por primera vez en su vida sentía una enorme sensación de inseguridad y miedo, miedo de que lo fuera a rechazar, jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse de esa forma._

_-Si aceptas?-_

_-…si- Dijo a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de Sasuke, estaba tan llena de jubilo, jamás pensó que eso llegara a pasar, cuando era una adolescente siempre había soñado con cazarse con Uchiha Sasuke, su primer y único amor._

_Le puso el anillo con cuidado para después besarla amorosamente, se separaron para tomar aire y se volvieron a besar, ambos estaban tan felices. Los besos empezaron a estar llenos de pasión, ahora sus cuerpos sentían la necesidad de estar mas cerca del otro, esa sensación… ya era la hora, tenían años de novios, ahora eran prometidos… entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ambos se levantaron del suelo un poco exaltados, Sasuke de inmediato se dirigió ala puerta, la abrió con cuidado encontrándose con el chico rubio, quien estaba completamente empapado._

_-Naruto…- Dijo apretando los dientes._

_-H-Hola, Sasuke- Estaba titiritando._

_-Que se te ofrece?-_

_-B-b-b-bueno… e-el papa de Hinata…-_

_-Te saco de nuevo?-_

_Solo río tontamente._

_-Escucha, ahora estoy un poco ocupado-_

_-Con que? Siempre que vengo no estas ocupado-_

_-Pero ahora si-_

_-Por favor teme!-_

_-Mejor lárgate de aquí-_

_-Sasuke!-_

_-Naruto!-_

_-Uchiha!-_

_-Uzumaki!-_

_Y así se estuvieron debatiendo como por una o dos horas, cuando se dieron cuenta la lluvia ya había parado. Sasuke de inmediato dejo eso para ver si Sakura un permanecía en el lugar… pero no estaba, tal vez se había cansado de esperarlo… un momento, ahora que lo pensaba recordaba a ver escuchado un "Maldito Sasuke bastardo!...", lo bueno que no recordaba el sonido de un anillo cayéndose o a ver sentido algo pequeño golpearlo. Regreso a la puerta, ahora si que iba a matar a Naruto, pero cuando llego ya no había nadie…_

_-Me las pagaras maldito usuratonkachie!- Gruño._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ya no quería recordarlo jamás… pero bueno, después se disculpo con la pelirrosa y todo salio bien, ahora ya eran una pareja de casados completamente felices.

Por fin llego a su destino, el hospital de Konoha. Entro corriendo, ni siquiera había logrado llegar a la recepción cuando fue "atropellado" por Ino.

-Maldito Sasuke bastardo!-

-Que rayos quieres Ino?-

-Ya vas tarde!-

- Ya estaría aya si no te hubieras metido en mi camino!-

-Es verdad… como sea! Esta en…- Miro a todos lados sin encontrar rastro alguno del pelinegro-… ese Sasuke…- Frunció el seño-… la verdad aun no entiendo como fue que estaba enamorada de el cuando éramos gennins, bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora estoy con mi lindo esposo Sai- Sonrío y se dio la vuelta para irse por uno de los pasillos del gran hospital.

Mientras tanto Uchiha corría con gran desesperación por aquellos extensos pasillos, estaba comenzando a inquietarse, el conocía muy bien el hospital, dado que su esposa trabajaba ahí y a veces iba a buscarla por que ella se ocupaba con algunas cosas, o también por que ya había estado muchas veces en ese horrible lugar, pero no como visitante, si no como paciente, la mayoría de las esas veces había sido por culpa del idiota de Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja mas idiota de todos los tiempos, bueno, tenia que aceptarlo, era fuerte, pero un completo idota, ni sabia como era que estaba casado con Hinata, mas bien no sabia como era que a Hinata le gustaba… rayos, muchas cosas tan raras que pasan en la vida… pero eso era otra cosa, ahora tenia que darse prisa… mierda!

Por fin encontró la sala que tanto había estado buscando, se puso muy nervioso, entonces fue cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo, volvió la cabeza encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos plateados, la banda de Konoha tapaba su ojo izquierdo y traía una mascara, pero se podía notar que le estaba sonriendo.

-Todo esta bien Sasuke… ya termino- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, por que el pelinegro si que se veía muy inquieto.

-…no llegue a tiempo…- Dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza decepcionado, si que era una idiota.

-No te preocupes, no leva ni 3 minutos, mejor entra- Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro incitándolo a que entrara.

-Tienes razón…- Levanto su cabeza con decisión y entro a aquella sala, no había nadie mas que una doctora y su querida esposa en una camilla, la doctora estaba estorbando en la vista de Sasuke, por lo que se acerco. La doctora era una mujer de cabellos negros cortos que solo le dedico una sonrisa llena de jubilo. Volteo la mirada hasta su esposa, esta le sonreía, su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos un poco idos, pero aun así sabia que estaba bien. Miro lo que ella sostenía entra brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de jubilo, jamás pensó que podría sentirse de aquella forma, podría jurar que hasta tenia ganas de llorar. Se inclino un poco para poder asimilar bien lo que tenía en frente, o mas bien lo que tenia su esposa, eran dos hermosos bebes, mellizos para ser exactos, la bebe tenia la tez blanca, ambos estaban dormidos, por lo que no podía intentar ver sus ojitos, su cabello del color del de su madre, dormía con una mirada seria como la de el, el bebe tenia la tez aperlada, sus cabellos color como los de el, el dormía con el seño fruncido, una manera de dormir que solo había visto en Sakura, tal vez el fue el que saco la actitud de su madre.

-Son hermosos…- Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso a cada uno en la frente.

Se sentía feliz, aliviado, jubiloso, orgulloso, muchas cosas… ahora era padre, padre de unos hermosísimos mellizos y tenia una hermosísima esposa… que mas podría desear?

Le dio un calido beso a Sakura, después volvió a mirar a sus hijos, no podía quitarles la vista de enzima, quería verlos siempre, y eso iba hacer, a partir de ese día los tenia que cuidar, tenia que velar por ellos, por su bienestar, y eso aria, los cuidaría bien, los educaría bien, sabia que ellos serian unos buenos shinobis dignos del apellido Uchiha, serian igual de fuertes que Sakura y que el.

Recordó que su hermano también ya era papa, solo hacia unos días, ellos tuvieron un niño, el clan Uchiha estaba creciendo, al fin se iría restaurando, poco a poco regresaría a ser el clan tan venerado que era, pero tendría otras ideas, otras ideas que el impartiría a los niños para que en un futuro no cometieran el error que sus predecesores cometieron haciendo que todo se convirtiera en una tragedia…

Bueno, ahora solo se dedicaría a cuidar a su familia, ya vería todo eso del clan en otro momento…

-Que nombre les quieres poner Sasuke?-

-Yo?-

-Si…- Sonrío.

-Pues… ella se llamara Bara (Rosa)-

-Bara?-

-Que tiene?-

-Nada…- Río un poco-… este bien, se llamara Bara-

-Y el será… Ryu-

-Oh! Ryu- Bufo.

-Que?-

-Nada, nada, es solo que… Poniéndole nombres a tus hijos… te vez lindo-

Sasuke solo se limito a hacer un puchero.

FIN

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

lo se, lo se, los finales dueles XD

Espero les aya gustado,

Les agradezco que hayan seguido mi historia

Son tan lindas todas

XD

Bueno

A ver con que otra cosa salgo,

Pueden leer mis otros fics si quieren -.- XD

Nos vemos!


End file.
